Allegro non molto
by Moony O'Craft
Summary: Su vida estaba bien, su monotonía era lo que él había elegido. Por eso no lograba entender a su madre, por más que tratara no lograba entender su extraño y repentino interés de que tomara las tediosas clases de piano. Y mucho menos lograba a entender a aquella chica que impartía su clase. AU, NeLi
1. Largo

**Disclaimer:** Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenece ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata(Jamas serán MÍOS, JAMAS) Lo unico que me pertenece es la trama, y quizás alguno que otro OC en personajes menores.

Si buscas Yaoi en base a la historia original el universo donde transcurre todo y demás, _sorry my dear_ , este no es tu lugar, pareja Hetero "NearxLinda" NeLi y es un Alternative Universe (Universo Alternativo) ahora si no te molesta, te invito a seguir leyengo

 **Este FanFiction ha sido creado sin fines lucrativos por y para Fans**

P.D : Ellie lee esta cosa, o juro que me pongo a llorar.

* * *

 _Capitulo Primero: Largo_

* * *

Era marzo, finales del invierno, martes, un poco más de las 2:30 de la tarde, y simplemente estaba regresando a casa luego de clases. No es que eso fuera una escena rara, al contrarío, era lo más común en su vida, tenia una rutina muy establecida, levantarse, arreglarse, comer, clases, regresar a casa, almorzar lo que su madre le había preparado, hacer su tarea, pasar la tarde en… nada, y cenar con sus padres para terminar yendo a la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Era aburrido, si, monótono y sin gracia, pero era su rutina y así le gustaba. Acomodo su abrigo y emprendió su camino. Solo, como siempre, tampoco le interesaba demasiado ir acompañado de muchas personas, o alguna en realidad, le gustaba su soledad y esperaba conservarla en su vida el mayor tiempo posible. Miro al cielo entre blanquecino por las nubes y un poco gris en algunas zonas, supuso que llovería en un rato, tenía el tiempo suficiente para no llegar empapado a su casa.

A diferencia de un 95% del colegio, y de los demás colegios del lugar, no tenia clases extracurriculares, ninguna le llamaba la atención, bueno, en realidad una lo hacia, pero su profesor lo considero demasiado avanzado para la clase, y además de alegar que prácticamente no le dejaba darla ya se ponía a explicar todo con su aire engreído. No es que lo expulsaran, pero había quedado exonerado de tales clases, tampoco es como si fuera algo muy importante él ver clases extras, tenia el mejor promedio, de su generación y en general del colegio, nada de esas clases le ayudaban o servían para algo, solo perdía tiempo.

Siguió caminando por el mismo camino de siempre, no había necesidad de cambiarlo, era eficiente, el colegio, unas calles, un parque y luego otras cuantas calles para llegar a su casa. Justo en ese momento se encontraba en medio del parque, un simple parque, ligeramente nevado por lo último del invierno. Pero cuando una ráfaga de viento, helado logrando que subiera al máximo la cremallera de chaqueta, hiciera voltear su rostro a otro lugar vería algo que calificaría como ligeramente curioso. Una chica, suponía de su edad, pegando algún volante en una cartelera que había en el lugar, en si, no le llamaba la atención que fuera una chica, – aunque si era honesto, nadie, ningún genero, le había llamado la atención-era el hecho que alguien más a parte de él no estuviera en un colegio siendo extracurricular, pero supuso, por lo que veía en películas aburridas, que estaba allí poniendo algo sobre su posible mascota perdida y por tristeza, o lo que se sintiera en ese caso, estaba poniendo anuncios sobre el animalillo extraviado, tal vez con una recompensa, cosas que llamaran a débil y aburrida curiosidad de los demás para ayudarla en la búsqueda. Y luego de unos segundos, Near regreso la vista al frente, acomodo su bufanda y siguió con el camino pautado, al darse una hipotética respuesta la hipotética situación perdió el mínimo interés que tenia, por lo que siguió con caminando, tratando de abrigarse otro poco de nuevo.

Luego de aproximadamente otros 15 minutos llego a su casa, salvándose de la lluvia que había empezado a azotar el lugar, típico del clima británico, pero agradecía no estar bajo la lluvia con el leve frió del invierno. Hizo su mini recorrido por el lugar, dejar su abrigo y blazer del uniforme donde siempre; el gato de sus padres de lo mas entretenido con la lluvia e ignorándole, luego ir hasta la cocina y ver que todo estaba listo para poder almorzar y no tener que improvisar en un fallido intento de cocinar, y posiblemente quemar la casa. Al terminaría de comer, y ahora si ser visto y neceado por "Señor Gato", aunque solo era para que le diera parte de su comida, y, como siempre, luego de ello subió a su habitación para seguir con su rutina del resto del día.

* * *

Luego de haber pasado la tarde jugando con sus juegues, haciendo su tarea y demás cosas en sus tardes más productivas que el hacer algo más en el colegio, estaría sentado en la mesa esperando a cenar, vería a sus padres disfrutar el comentar su día –que si le preguntaban, eran iguales de monótonos que los de él- para luego verlos servir la comida y comenzar a comer bastante callado. No es que no disfrutara él estar con sus padres, pero justamente ese martes, se sentía bastante desganado, no había nada interesante que pudiera acotar, y no estaba necesitado de llamar la atención de sus progenitores como para hablar de lo que había hecho en todo el día.

Termino su cena como cualquier otro día y mientras sus padres toman un postre de limón, el solo estaría tomando un poco de agua, y sería justo cuando escuche el "Es hora de decírselo" de su madre, seguro lo había dicho al verle "sumido en sus pensamientos". Lo primero que pensó, y honestamente no le agradaba la idea, era un "¡Tendrás un hermanito o hermanita! Era hijo único, la idea de ahora compartir con otro ser que solo llorara y babeara no era tentadora, por mas egoísta que fuera; pero la idea quedaría descartada al recordar que su madre no quería tener mas bebés, a demás factores como un embarazo a esa edad seria riesgoso, y tenia a señor gato, ya era como un bebé.

Siguió fingiendo ser un adolescente normal de 16 años perdido en su mundo mientras sus padres al parecer repasaban lo que fuera que fueran a decir, y se ponían de acuerdo, y luego de acuerdo en otras cosas que realmente no quería escuchar, ya no eran relacionadas directamente con el y por lo mismo, perdía todo si interés, era, mejor concentrarse en sus cosas. Y luego de unos cuantos minutos más, de que ya nadie tuviera postre su madre diría, firme y claro.

—Nate, estamos preocupados por ti— y eso si lo tomo por sorpresa, miro a sus padres curioso, esperando escuchar más, ¿Por qué estarían preocupados? Su madre carraspeo un poco y comenzó —a pesar de que sabemos que estás cómodo con tus, limitadas interacciones sociales, nos preocupa tu recreación, no tienes pasatiempos fuera de tus juguetes, no practicas deportes, y eres prácticamente el único alumno que no toma alguna clase extra en el colegio. Sí, tus profesores hablaron con nosotros sobre eso.

Y allí estaba ese tema de nueva cuenta, el no tener algo en que desperdiciar su tarde, realmente no le sorprendía que los profesores de Wammy's les fueran dicho a sus padres, de todos modos hubo una reunión de padres y profesores hace menos de una semana, obviamente el tema tuvo que haber salido a flote. Lo que si admitía que le impresionaba era el hecho que sus padres pasaran tiempo antes de confrontarlo con ello, si lo nombraran en ese momento, es que lo habían pensado desde que se enteraron, y ellos tendían a ser directos con esos temas, y con todos en realidad.

Se acomodo en la silla, subiendo una pierna esta y apoyando la barbilla en la rodilla a la par que empezaba a enrollar su cabello en su dedo índice, sabía que no seria un sermón largo, pero un sermón al fin de cuentas, y lo más seguro es que escaparía del mismo y seguiría todo igual. Y justo cuando pensó que su madre seguiría, su padre fue el sentencio.

—Tomaras clases de piano.

Y ahora si se sorprendió, incluso en sus rasgos se noto, las cejas levemente arqueadas, mas volvió a la normalidad a los pocos segundos, que sus padres anunciaran aquello era algo bastante curioso. Empezando en el detalle que era malo para la música, y que ya en años anteriores habían tratado con otros instrumentos y todos los intentos eran fallidos, sus profesores se exasperaban de él y jamás pasaban de las clases de solfeo, todos terminaban renunciando y recalcaban siempre el "Mocoso malcriado" antes de irse, Honestamente pensaba que sus padres ya había superado el que jamás tocaría algo. Near estaría por acotar algo sobre eso, pero ahora volvería a hablar su madre.

—Es normal que todos tengan ganas de explotar su lado artístico, y era eso o las de pintura. Solo queremos que explores todos los ámbitos de tu vida— y allí estaba esa sonrisa calida a la que él no se iba a poder negar, sus padres también eran bastante manipuladores, tampoco es que les podía reclamar eso, de todos modos él lo era igual o más— a demás, con las cientos de clases de solfeo ya tienes una base relativamente buena y adelantaras muchas clases— y con tono serio de nuevo— a demás, tienes 16 años, Nate, no estas en edad para hacer berrinches y dejar que tus profesores se vayan. Tomaras las clases. Fin de la discusión

Una discusión en la cual no había tenido la palabra en ningún momento. No le quedo más que acatar las órdenes de sus padres, aunque…

—Supongo que ya deben tener un maestro, ¿o me equivoco?— vio a sus padres sobresaltarse levemente, y confirmo sus sospechas, no tenían uno, lo cual era perfecto para él, mientras encontraban a uno dispuesto a enseñarle a un adolescente pasaría mucho tiempo al punto que iban a desistir de ello, no debía preocuparse por nada.

Los señores vieron como su hijo parecía tener una apenas notable expresión de haberles ganado sin siquiera intentarlo realmente, luego de vieron entre ellos para debatirlo silenciosamente, su hijo tenia bastante a de ganar, nadie querría darle clases a un adolescente, casi hombre de 16 años, menos nos la mala fama que le seguía desde niño con los profesores de música. Se vieron una última vez para que ella sentenciara muy segura de sus palabras.

—El viernes tendrás a tu profesor o profesora, no te impaciente—Ahora el pequeño detalle era el poder encontrar uno en tres míseros y escasos días.

* * *

Era martes, marzo, invierno, aunque para su desgracia, era lo ultimo del mismo, pero estaba encantada con como estaba el clima ese día, ¡y casi todos los días! realmente que Inglaterra parecía un cuento de hadas, estaba segura que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer un niño volando diciendo que fueran a nunca jamás, o un conejo que hablara, o un león… quizás un niño mago….

— ¡Lisa!

Y escucho su llamado a la realidad, sacudió su cabeza y tomo sus cosas para verse una ultima vez en el espejo, y luego mirar por la ventana y bajar a donde era requerida. Vio a su madre y le sonrió y tomo el resto de las cosas que tenía abajo, cuadernos, libros, lápices, lo típico de estudio y lo acomodo todo en el lugar que le correspondería estar. Podría tener menos de dos meses de mudada, pero su casa estaba tan bonita como si llevara años allí, no quería arruinar eso con sus desastres escolares. Al terminar miro a donde su mamá se acerco a ella sonriente.

— ¡Listo!

— ¿Segura?— inquirió su madre curiosa— ¿tienes los avisos? ¿Sabes ya a donde iremos a dejarlos? —Y la menos asentiría a ambas cosas — ¿Llevas tu…?

—Si, mamá, lo llevo, tranquila, estaré bien, será rápido, iras conmigo, no te preocupes.

Su madre solo le sonrió antes de decirle que ya fueran antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Era pasado el medio día, iría a los principales lugares donde podría dejar la información y con suerte antes de las 3 p.m. estaría en su casa viendo dibujos animados y merendando tranquila de la vida. Mientras iban en el auto, su madre comenzó a hablarle de nuevo.

—Sabes, esto no es necesario, a demás, de que hay probabilidad de que no llamen, no quiero que te vayas a poner triste por eso—Su madre siempre tan dulce, y preocupada, aunque con ese tema parecía mas sobre protectora que de costumbre, aunque en realidad ella estaba siendo mas protectora de unos meses a la fecha, igual, no tenia importancia ya.

—Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo, gano más de lo que pierdo. A demás, estoy un poco aburrida todo el tiempo sola en casa hasta la noche.

Su madre no dijo más y simplemente llego a los lugares pautados. Lisa, o Linda según sus profesores ingleses, iba dejando sus avisos, una pequeña charla donde había gente, bastante corta, tímida, rápida, mejor dicho, no quería hablar pero era retenida y las normas de buena moral le obligaban a ser amable y responder –incluso a los comentarios ligeramente despectivos de su marcado acento-, le hacía falta un poco de carácter en esas ocasiones, lo sabia y trataría de trabajar en ello. Luego de un par de horas de dar vueltas por la ciudad estaba en el último lugar, y estaba muy alegre de que lo dejara de último. Era un parque, bonito, nevado lleno de árboles con una vista preciosa, bueno, todo Winchester tenia una vista bastante arbolaria, ya eran aproximadamente las 2:40 p.m. y se dirigía a la pequeña cartelera de avisos que había en el lugar según lo indicado.

Era el lugar perfecto para el anuncio, se encontraban de todo tipo, pasaba mucha gente y no estaba exactamente muy lejos de su casa -otro motivo para ser el último lugar ya que su madre la había dejado allí y marchado a su trabajo, así que podía caminar hasta su casa sin problemas y con suerte no llegaría a perderse- mientras iba caminando acomodo su bufanda y abrigo, había empezado a hacer algo mas de frío, pero no le molestaba, amaba el frió. Y al cabo de unos minutos llego al centro del parque. Primeramente se había entretenido leyendo los demás anuncios que había allí, había de cursos de cocina, clases particulares de lo que fuera, luego venían los extraños, declaraciones de amor, incluso disculpas por cosas aun más raras. Al terminar de entretenerse se dedico a pegar el suyo, hasta una fuerte brisa le dio de lleno obligándola a cerrar los ojos y abrazar el papel, y luego de ello, la sensación sentirse extrañamente observada, cuando entro al parque no había mucha gente, así que sentirse observada le era bastante incomodo y extraño, pero como había llegado la sensación, de igual forma desapareció a los pocos segundos, regresándole su tranquilidad, ella realmente odiaba ser centro de atención.

Luego de ello pudo seguir con su labor, busco el mejor lugar para que se destacara y luego de colocarlo se dedico a admirarlo por unos minutos, sonrió y dio por terminado su trabajo para dar media vuelta y empezar a emprender camino a la salida del lugar para poder irse a su casa. Mientras estaba ya fuera aprecio el cielo, sumamente gris, y solo podía significar algo, una lluvia torrencial se aproximaba, estimaba 10 minutos y toda la ciudad estaría empapada, y si no se apuraba, ella igual.

Llego a su casa luego de una pequeña carrera justo en el segundo que las gotas habían comenzado a caer contra el suelo, apenas habían chocado un par contra ellas, había logrado el objetivo de llegar seca a su casa, aunque nadie estuviera para ver ello. Se apoyo contra la puerta de entraba para normalizar la respiración que se había agitado un poco al tener que correr, y empezó a contar. Antes del 10 lo que esperaba, pasaría

1

2

Y se separo de la puerta para estirarse mejor.

3

4

Y cuando iba a emprender camino a la sala.

5\. Y una especie de campana sonó.

Y tal como lo había previsto, antes de contar hasta 10 sonó su teléfono, bueno el de la casa, era más fácil asegurarse de que estaba allí, seca y bajo techo si llamaban al local, a que llamaran a su teléfono, tampoco es que ella fuera a mentir sobre donde estaba, no tenia muchos lugares donde ir. Tomo el aparato y se lanzo contra el sofá para atender la llamada lo mas cómoda que podía, tenia ganas de tomar una siesta luego de ello. Coloco el teléfono en su oreja y el tono preocupado al otro lado de la línea no se hizo esperar.

—Gracias al cielo ya estabas en casa, esa lluvia es torrencial, nos preocupamos…— y empezó a escuchar a su padre de forma calmada, aunque sabía que no sería un sermón largo, tenía la suficiente pereza para apenas participar. Cuando su padre termino de hablar, sonrió aliviada, ya podría dormir un poco —Cuídate, tu hermano ya debería estar por llegar, y nos veremos en unas horas más.

Y luego de una despedida corta y casi balbuceada, se acomodo en el sofá, suspiro y antes de darse cuenta estaba dormida, esperaba que de igual forma, antes de darse cuenta, llamaran por lo de su cartel.

* * *

Near se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar fuera del aula de clases, ya era jueves y por increíble que sonara, estaba emocionado, en aproximadamente 24 horas la especie de apuesta que tenía con su madre acabaría. Era más que obvio que no había encontrado alguien lo suficientemente desesperado –porque para aceptar eso debía estar sumamente desesperado- que quisiera impartirle clases. Nadie quería trabajar con adolescentes, menos si ya tenían un poco de mala fama con las clases de música. Mientras iba de camino a la salida trato de estirarse un poco, desperezarse, ese día en particular estaba haciendo bastante frió, incluso había nevado bastante fuerte, según había escuchado se habían hasta cancelado las clases de fútbol y demás deportes. Lo que podía significar que en cualquier momento él llegaría a tratar de molestarle. A vece se preguntaba si era tan idiota como para darse cuenta que jamás lo hacía.

—Enano. Así que, tu mami quiere que ahora seas músico, que tierno— No le extraño el "saludo", menos el intento de insulto, eso era normal, y que supiera lo de las clases, era muy obvio, había escuchado a su madre hablar con varías personas esperando que alguna conociera al maestro perfecto, lo que era raro es que había tardado demasiado en ir a molestarle y reírse de él, esperando así herirle su ego, lastima para Mello que ninguno de esos comentarios le importaran.

El rubio vio como el, según su criterio, enano le ignoraba, seguía caminando como si nada, flojo, aburrido, lento, daban ganas de pegarle un empujón a ver si su velocidad cambiaba, pero sabía que eso sería un problema, y no tenía ganas de problemas por el momento, al menos no por hacerle daño. Busco el chocolate en uno de sus bolsillos y lo abrió para comenzar a degustar la barra de dulce y sonreír al pensar como más podía molestarlo.

—Sabes lo mejor de todo ese asunto, Near, que es otra en la que te gano, ya que yo si se tocar instrumentos y práctico deportes.

—Y por ello tus notas no suben más— y vio como el rubio apretaba la barra de chocolate hasta destrozarla, era demasiado emocional, a demás tenia razón, como no perdía su tiempo en estupideces su concentración siempre estaba impecable.

Vio como Mello estaba por apresurar el paso, enojado y refunfuñando cosas cuando justo el grito de "ESPEREN" y los pasos de alguien corriendo hacia ello se hizo notar. No tenia que girar a ver quien era, conocía su voz y el sonido de sus pasos, a demás, tampoco iba a poder evitarlo, era su vecino, vivir a unas pocas casas significaba tomar el mismo camino, y para la desgracia de Near, Matt también faltaba a sus actividades extracurriculares, era un adiós a la calma que tenía de camino a casa.

— ¿Y tú por qué te vas? Los laboratorios de informática siguen como si nada por la nevada— y allí se empezaba a escapar la calma.

—Lo se, pero ayer compre un nuevo juego, y estoy a 3 niveles de terminarlo, a demás todos se fueron por el frío, no iba a perder la oportunidad…

Y dejo de escuchar para sumirse en sus pensamientos, en su camino, ignorando el que aquellos dos tipos tuviera que seguir, al menos parcialmente, el mismo camino que él, aunque era algo difícil ignorar el tema de Mello tratando de dejarle en ridículo aunque fuera ante Matt, realmente estaba obsesionado con ganarle, o que él perdiera y al parecer, toda oportunidad era valida.

—Así que ahora Near debe tomar clases de música, es tan patéticamente divertido

—Algo había escuchado, creo que la señora River fue a preguntarle a mi mamá algo de si conocía alguien lo suficientemente loco como para aceptar eso. ¿Tienes una apuesta con tu mamá, Near? Es rara tanta insistencia para tan poco tiempo— preguntaría animado, pero al ver que el albino solo le ignoraba diría —Oye, ¡al menos puedes usar audífonos, así no se ve tan descortés el que nos ignores! — reclamo. Pero, de nuevo, le ignoro

Y el camino siguió así, Mello y Matt charlando, y Near ligeramente adelantado para evitarlos lo mas posible, aunque sabía que si ellos querían simplemente lo podían alcanzar, adelantar, dejarlo allí, pero al parecer su plan era robarle la calma, al menos hasta al parque. Una vez en el lugar Matt le sonreiría a Mello.

—Entonces, ¿Si vienes a jugar?— y como el rubio negó con la cabeza, volvería a preguntar— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, tengo cosas que haces, idiota— y sin más, se había ido por su camino, Matt le vería irse, se despediría y luego alcanzaría a Near, para comentarle muy divertido.

—No tiene cosas que hacer, pero su vecina nueva es muy bonita, aunque lo quiera negar, la vi solo una vez de lejos, pero es bonita, seguro va a eso— y seguiría caminando con el pecho inflado.

—Suenas muy seguro— quizás si hablaba, Matt se daría por satisfecho y se callaría

—Ya hablaste. Ahora hablemos— y su plan no había salido como quería, mientras que Matt sonreiría— bueno, no estoy seguro, solo supongo que es eso. O quizás si tiene cosas que hacer, como estudiar como loco y esas cosas en la que Mello pasa su vida entera, ya sabes, su manía por ganarte. Cosas de Mello

—Definitivamente, cosas de Mello— Porque eran cosas del rubio, su manía y rivalidad creada por él, y vivida solo por él.

Y luego de eso, silencio, al parecer Matt ya había saciado sus ganas de hablar, o por el ligero pitido que sonaba, se había puesto a jugar algo, al menos dejaría de robarle su tiempo. Salieron del parque a los pocos minutos de eso, Matt vivía a solo unas cuantas casas de la suya, y en esos casos raros de que se iba temprano compartían ruta. Y ya faltando poco mas un par de calles, su voz volvió a romper el silencio y calma de Near.

—Así que, ¿Es enserio lo de las clases de piano?— y lo vería asentir, por lo cual aguantaría una risa— Tu mamá es algo intensa con eso, pero, espero que encuentres, quizás te haga falta recreación, un poco jamás le cae mal a nadie…

Y ahora Matt había empezado a hablar del mismo tema que su madre, solo que en menos reproche, y como ya estaba harto del mismo dejo de escucharle el poco camino que quedaba a casa, aunque creyó escuchar una especie de despedida justo cuando estaba frente de ella, por lo que hizo una especie de gesto de despedida para entrar a su casa. Se desposo de todo abrigo y bufanda, vio al gato vaguear, y comenzó a caminar para ir a la cocina, encontrándose con la, rara, sorpresa de que su madre estaba allí, con una llamada telefónica, al parecer de nuevo con los tutores, y antes de poder decirle que se diera por vencida, le vio y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Hola Nate— Tono alegre, aquella expresión de todas las madres al conseguir lo que quieren, solo era una cosa, para su desgracia, esa cosa— me alegra verte antes de irme, especialmente porque lo puedes saber sin mucho tiempo de espera— y la señora haría un falso gesto de impaciencia, para luego declarar muy casual— mañana empiezas las clases, increíble, ¿No?

—Bastante—admitiría luego de ello y seguiría su madre, si realmente había encontrado alguien muy desesperado—me impresiona el que lo lograras, honestamente lo veía como algo complicado, por no decir imposible, mamá, si no fuera algo que realmente me genera desagrado, te felicitaría-

—Gracias de todos modos— y le vería seria— mañana pasare por ti al colegio, no quiero ninguna excusa, mañana empezaras tus clases— y se acercaría a darle un beso en la frente, y luego acariciar el gato para irse —por ahora, disfruta de tu tarde.

Y sin más, se habría marchado dejándole ligeramente irritado, realmente su madre estaba sumamente empeñada en aquellas inútiles clases.

* * *

Al día siguiente y tal como su madre le había dicho, justo a la hora de salida de clases estaría esperándole en la entrada del colegio con una gran sonrisa de emoción. Near caminaría hasta donde ella sin mucha prisa y entraría al auto de la misma y calmada forma. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros el no tenia ningún problema por el que su madre fuera por el hasta el colegio, era mejor, iba a caminar muchísimo menos y llegaría antes a su casa, no gastaría energía y podía concentrarse mejor en sus asuntos. Realmente el no entendía muchas cosas que otros evitaban hacer por vergüenza, teniendo que gastar energía de forma absurda e innecesaria. Pasaría el camino bastante entretenido en sus pensamientos, con suerte el profesor no iría, o lograría convencerle que el capricho de su madre no valía la pena, incluso por una vez en su vida estaba considerando tomar una siesta. Iría bastante en sus pensamientos que simplemente ignoraría el camino hasta escuchar a su madre, le vería de forma ligeramente aburrida, pero ella sabría de inmediato que era una mirada de que no le había puesto atención.

—Nate, te dije que almorzaremos y luego esperemos a tu profesora, ya debe venir en camino incluso, así que vamos, vamos.

—Claro, andando— y bajaría igual de perezoso del auto, su madre no tendía a ser así de mandona, suponía que era la emoción que le tenía así. Al entrar a casa, y ver todo como siempre, arrancaría a comer bajo la presión de su madre, aunque aun así tomaría su tiempo, con total calma y cuando vaya a darle lo que correspondía a señor gato, su madre hablaría.

—Come, Nate, te hace bien a ti, y el señor Gato ya esta gordo— y acariciaría al animal. Near solo disimularía el fastidio y terminaría el plato. Increíblemente ese día si tenía ganas de tomar la dichosa siesta para evitar la clase, pero cuando fuera a subir— ya es casi la hora, cariño, no vas a querer no estar cuando llegue la maestra— y se acercaría a peinarle un poco y limpiarle con una servilleta así no estuviera manchado.

— ¿No debes ir al trabajo, mamá?

—Esperare a ver a tu maestra para irme feliz y tranquila.

—Tengo 16, mamá no creo que eso sea necesario.

—Buen intento, pero no, es muy probable que digas que aquí no es. Serás un genio, pero eres mi hijo— y pellizcaría su mejilla para ir a sentarse al sofá y jugar con el gato.

Near le seguiría y se sentaría a su lado, pero sin jugar con el gato de su madre. Estaría viendo el reloj de a ratos, animándose internamente de que ya había pasado la hora por 10 minutos y la dichosa instructora no había llegado. Vería a su madre y le diría.

—Al parecer, madre, tu esperada maestra no llegara. Y si lo hace, no ayuda a querer trabajar con ella. Si llega tarde el primer día, que es sumamente importante, hay una probabilidad de 45% de que siga llegando tarde…

—No te emociones, cariño cuando menos lo esperes, llegara— y antes de poder decir algo más, sonaría el timbre de la casa. La señora se animaría y pondría de pie rápidamente, vería a su hijo y le sonreiría — ¿Ves cariño?, solo un poco tarde, seguro se extravió, cuando hablamos tenía una forma peculiar de hablar, seguro no es de la ciudad.

La señora se iría a abrir animada, mientras Near vería al gato que se había echado a dormir y suspiraría suavemente, su última esperanza había tomado el último tren y no la recuperaría, ahora estaba condenado a las clases del tedioso instrumento. La señora estaría sumamente animada y estaría por decirle una calida bienvenida hasta abrir totalmente la puerta y ver quien estaba allí. Era pequeña, bastante, hasta mas que su hijo, cabello largo rubio, y en general, arreglada de una manera bastante dulce. Su rostro denotaba duda y sus ojos le veían bastante curiosa, admitía que la… niña, tenía un aire muy inocente.

— ¿Señora…River? — Y al verla asentir, se animaría notablemente para acomodarse un poco y presentarse —Soy Lisa Meresi, pero puede llamarme Linda si se le hace más fácil. Hablo conmigo ayer para clases de piano para su hijo.

La señora le vería aun incrédula, ¡Ella no podía ser la maestra! si el nombre era el mismo, el curioso acento y voz suave y dulce también, pero tenía aproximadamente la mitad de la edad que había imaginado, incluso más joven, pero ¡Debía tener la edad de su hijo! Ahora aquella jovencita darle clases a su hijo…

—Pasa, por favor— realmente no sabía que más decir, aunque si lo veía mejor, no era tan malo. Alegando un poco, y con mucha suerte, a la parte hormonal que estaba segura que su hijo poseía, esté se sentiría mas motivado a tomar las clases si quien las daba era una bonita chica de su edad, solo debía tener muchísima suerte.

Linda paso y se entretuvo con la sala, era la segunda casa que entraba en la ciudad, era bonita y tenía una decoración clásica, pero realmente buscaba un piano o algo por el estilo, aunque supuso que debía estar en otra zona de la casa. Siguió entretenida viendo el lugar hasta escuchar algo similar a un gato, aunque en efecto, era un gato -bonito, peludo y muy blanco- restregarse contra su pierna de forma amigable.

—Hola amiguito— y se entretendría momentáneamente con el animal, para luego ver a la señora que se veía ligeramente nerviosa. Carraspearía para llamar su atención y diría —luce nerviosa, señora River — y suponiendo el porque, diría — No se deje llevar por mi edad, realmente estoy capacitada para dar clases de piano — y le sonreiría de manera dulce — Y por hoy solo hablare con su hijo, cosas mas de presentación que se clases. Ahora, solo queda conocer a… Nate, ¿No?

La señora pasaría saliba y luego de responderle afirmativamente iría a donde estaba su hijo, se veía aburrido y luego de que le ignorara un par de veces lograría captar su atención lo suficiente para poder al fin decirle de forma hasta nerviosa de las posibles reacciones.

—Tu maestra espera por conocerte, vamos hoy no vas a durar mucho, vamos— y se lo llevaría. Near estaría atento a ver quien era, tenía solo un poco de curiosidad de ver a quien había aceptado a tan loco trabajo. Primero vería al gato aun entretenerse en alguien, y luego a ese alguien. No podría evitar estar sorprendido, por motivos mas que obvios, pero aun si tendría un rostro neutral— Nate, ella es Lisa, tu nueva maestra. Lisa, él es mi hijo, Nate.

Si bien la cara de Near era neutral, la de Lisa no, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, una ligera expresión de asombro y una rara dificultad para elegir una serie de la palabras decentes. Al final solo lograría decir.

— ¡Debe tener mi edad! — en un grito ahogado, vería a la señora, y empezaría hablar muy suave, con tono avergonzado— pensé que era un niño pequeño, 5 años a lo mucho, hablo de él como uno.

—Tampoco tienes la edad que yo, o mi madre pensábamos— declaro Near. Realmente le beneficiaba que fuera una chica de su edad, no por motivos de interacción social, ligue o como quiera que le digieran. Pero con eso había muchísima más posibilidad de que simplemente se negara a darle clases, y él se vería librado.

—Bueno, es hijo único, tiendo hablar de el como un bebé —trataría de excusarse la señora, realmente estaba esperando que todo funcionara, solo debía de haber un si para que todo fuera oficial.

—No creo pertinente permitir que una… chica, de mi edad sea la encargada de impartirme clases— y la aludida le vería arqueando una ceja, pero seguiría — podría perderse objetividad, o choque de dos adolescentes.

—Por mi no hay problema, solo pensé que eras mas pequeño — y allí estaba lo esperado por la mayor, ¡ella realmente estaba dispuesta a seguir eso!. La señora se animaría más y tomando a su hijo de los hombros declararía.

—Pues, no se diga ni una sola palabra más. Ya tienes maestra, como te lo prometí— y lo soltaría para alejarse — los dejos para que se conozcan mejor y sepan desde que nivel trabajar.

Y sin esperar otro poco, se iría del lugar. Near vería a por donde se fue su madre y aguantaría un suspiro, luego a la chica que estaba entretenida nuevamente con el gato y diría para si, muy suavemente

 _"Serán unas horribles y tediosas clases"_

* * *

Un par de aclaraciones, tanto como el nombre del fic como el de este primer capitulo son escalas de tempo en la musica clasica y significan.

Tempo: terminología musical hacen referencia a la velocidad con la que debe ejecutarse una pieza musical. Se trata de una palabra italiana que literalmente significa «tiempo».

Largo: es un término musical que hace referencia a la indicación del _tempo_ más lenta de la música clásica

Allegro non Molto : Término musical referente al tempo "No tan rapido"

Y no, no tenia planeado publicar esto hoy, pero alguien (Ellie Cassal) aplico chantaje y presión, publicando ella. Como sea, espero que les guste este primer capitulo de esta historia que no planeo sea demasiado larga, o demasiado cursi... ¡o demasiad algo! lo que si tenía planeado es que fuera mi primera historia con el nuevo nick.

¿opiniones del nick?~

No prometo actualizar pronto, no sirvo para eso 3 pero nos vemos

 _Moony~_


	2. Allegretto

**Disclaimer:** Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenece ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata(Jamas serán MÍOS, JAMAS) Lo unico que me pertenece es la trama, y quizás alguno que otro OC en personajes menores.

Si buscas Yaoi en base a la historia original el universo donde transcurre todo y demás, _sorry my dear_ , este no es tu lugar, pareja Hetero "NearxLinda" NeLi y es un Alternative Universe (Universo Alternativo) ahora si no te molesta, te invito a seguir leyengo

 **Este FanFiction ha sido creado sin fines lucrativos por y para Fans**

* * *

 _Segundo Capitulo: Alegretto_

* * *

Near suprimió algo similar a un pequeño bostezo y volvió a ver la hora, aun faltaban 45 minutos para poder irse. Las clases jamás se le habían hecho tediosas, pero ese día en particular se le hacía insoportable, especialmente la ultima, la clase de química, y para mejorarla –si, era sarcasmo, él podía usarlo e interpretarlo, pero le veía como una perdida de tiempo- era día de laboratorios. Y si bien estos podían llegar a ser ligeramente entretenidos para él, era otra historia cuando eran laboratorios grupales.

La idea de empezar a compartir opiniones de lo que cada quien sabia, de recordar lo que se vio en clases, tolerar el mal genio de Mello… Eso debía ser lo primero, o al menos de lo primero que le estaba irritando en esa clase, su principal irritación era otra. Como siempre en esas clases, Mello estaba haciendo todo solo para demostrar que el era el mejor en la materia y mil argumentos más que Near había ignorado desde que él y Matt, que solo estaba pegado a su _psp,_ se habían sentado en su mesa, y si bien no desconfiaba en las, sobreexpuestas, habilidades de Mello, era un trabajo en equipo y debía en muy a su pesar, colaborar, pero en cuanto iba a hacer algo tomando algunos reactivos, Mello le habría ladrado y casi alejado todo de su alcance

— No dejare que hagas alguna solución mal y me dañes el trabajo, enano— y bufaría— No se por que no te vas a tu propia mesa y me dejas en paz— y al escuchar el carraspeo de Matt — Nos dejas en paz.

—Te recuerdo, Mello, que esta es mi mesa de trabajo, y que tú tienes que trabajar conmigo y Matt, no lo hagas mas tedioso— le contesto de forma aburrida y casi mecánica, haciendo el odioso gesto de enrollar su cabello. Y al ver a Mello enojarse, solo diría con el mismo tono de voz, pero con la intención de sonar a una orden — ¿Acaso prefieres que tu "perfecta" nota de química baje? ¿No?, entonces solo colabora.

Y allí estaba el enojo de Mello, manifestándose al saber que Near tenia razón, aunque a ese punto ya no sabia si le molestaba que tuviera razón o su vació pero a la vez egocéntrico tono de voz, solo quería acertarle un golpe a la cara para cambiarle ese rostro en blanco, dejarlo con unas cuantas tonalidades que irían del rojo al verde, y de paso callarle de una buena vez.

—Eres un imbecil, a mi no me des ordenes, maldito enano de…— y cuando se iba levantar para golpearle, Matt le habría detenido. Mello vería al pelirrojo enojado y diría — ¡No lo defiendas! A ver si es tan valiente para defenderse como para hablar— pero antes de que pudiera acercarse de nuevo, Matt lo volvería a alejar.

—No lo defiendo, o no por lo que crees, aunque no es bueno andar golpeando a todos— y vería a la puerta del salón— creo que ya viene de regreso el profesor, y no quiero, ni estoy dispuesto a volver a ir a dirección por tu culpa esta semana, ya con dos veces a la semana me basta y me sobra, puedes esperar al menos 30 minutos más— y en tono que parecía ser burlista — a demás, tus días no son por esta fecha.

Near vería que Matt volvía a su consola luego de su ultimo comentario para volver al silencio, mientras Mello solo se limitaba a mascullar unas cosas en un idioma que Near simplemente no entendía, sacar una barra de chocolate y empezar a comerla a pesar de que estuviera prohibido hacer en clases, no era como si a Near le interesara ese tipo de espectáculos, por lo que le resto importancia de manera inmediata, realmente lo que hiciera Mello con sus berrinches no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo, los arranques emocionales del rubio ya le eran tediosos y aburridos, nada que valiera su atención, Matt los llegaba a comparar con los de una chica en sus días y por ello molestaba al rubio- justo como lo hacia en ese momento- aunque Near no le veía mucha lógica a la comparación, ¿Qué tenia que ver las malcriadeces del mayor con aparentemente unos días de las chicas en lo que suponía era su ciclo menstrual?, pero recordando su contacto con el genero femenino era nulo, sin contar a su madre, y claro estaba, su nueva profesora de piano con la que debía relacionarse contra su voluntad, no sabía mucho sobre el carácter femenino, si este cambiaba o no en ciertas etapas, pero tampoco le interesaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle a Matt o alguien más por analogía, por lo que solo tomo lo necesario para hacer unas de las formulas y concentrarse en eso.

Aunque al nombras sus, nulas, interacciones con el genero femenino, y a su intento de profesora de piano, recordó la principal cosa que le irritaba en ese día; ver a la dichosa chica para perder su tarde. Y el problema no era ella como tal, el problema eran las clases, el resultado de la insana, irracional y terca manía de su madre porque él aprendiera a tocar el instrumento. Al parecer ella simplemente no podía aceptar que él no tenía esa "etapa artística", o no de la forma musical, o de ponerse a hacer trazos en alguna hoja de papel hasta que alguno cobrara sentido, prefería construir cosas. Y por aquella terquedad, ahora debía ir a su casa y prepararse para aguantar por dos horas la chica que era su profesora, de la cual realmente creía que no podría aprender algo, o que ella supiera enseñar algo.

Y no era por creencias entupidas de machismo o feminismo –Cosas que les parecían inútiles, o servias o no, indiferentemente del genero- pero si era por cuestiones más de experiencia y de la simple capacidad de enseñar. Near podía dar una buena y estructurada lista de cosas que convertían a rubia en una pésima instructora, empezando por algo de suma importancia para él, era impuntual. En las clases que habían tenido, incluida la presentación que había tenido la chica había llegado tarde, eso era inaceptable para él.

Otro defecto, su edad, ella estaba en edad de aun ser instruida, realmente debía estar desesperada para hacer eso, ella simplemente no tenia la capacidad para enseñarle piano él, ni a nadie, era imposible, y quizás había engañado a su madre, pero no a él, a demás ¿Aceptar a dar clases de piano sin uno? Una locura, o un concepto más propio de él, una estupidez. Por ello no habían hecho mas que nada solfeo, alguien que tocaba piano podía leer solfeo y tratar de enseñarlo, más no el tocar piano como tal.

Y claro, para que molestarse en recordar lo distraída que se veía, durante la entrevista- por llamarle así- durante las clases formales, siempre distraída. Era un gesto bastante molesto tanta inconsistencia por parte de la chica, una cosa era pensar profundamente sin perder la concentración, como lo hacia él en ese momento y sus ya terminadas soluciones, y otra el descaro de distraerse a tal magnitud. No le había puesto realmente atención, era como si pudiera ignorar a todos en cuestión de segundos con lo primero que sus ojos veían, se distraía con la decoración de su casa, con el gato, con todo, y rara vez preguntaba cosas concisas. Ser tan ambigua era otro punto en contra de ella.

Y antes de seguir enumerando lo que sería una eterna lista de defectos que demostraban que tenía razón y toda esa parafernalia era incesaría, prefirió dejar el tema y volver a sus compañeros que al parecer ya estaban terminando la ultima formula, y luego al reloj, al menos ya solo le faltaban 15 minutos para salir de clases y poder partir a su casa. Vio a Mello levantarse e ir hasta donde el profesor, por su postura y como ya habían acabado con todo dedujo que le pediría –exigiría- que los dejara irse, o al menos a él para sus practicas de fútbol y el montón de cosas que siempre decía el rubio. Volvió su vista a los refractarios de nuevo y empezó a enrollar y estirar un mechón de cabello para matar él tiempo, pero como siempre en su vida, la voz de Matt le robo la calma.

—Hey, Near— y a pesar de que su única respuesta fue la mirada de Near, sonrió para seguir— eres rápido, te metiste en esa burbuja tuya y terminaste en muchos menos tiempo de lo que creíamos, pero por unos segundos tu rostro tenia un leve dejo de enojo, increíble, ¡puedes hacer expresiones fáciles!

—Claro que puedo, Matt, no tengo una parálisis en el rostro, todos mis nervios faciales y mis conexiones cerebrales están en perfecto estado— y volvió a jugar con su cabello, esperando que el pelirrojo le dejara en paz, pero Matt siguió hablando como si nada.

—Y a demás, lucias, bueno, luces algo pensativo, por que supongo que es por tus clases de piano. Digo, es lo único nuevo en tu vida que te puede estar irritando— Near le volvió a ver luego de eso, ligeramente sorprendido a pesar de que su rostro era el mismo, en blanco y estoico, Matt era más detallista de lo que parecía— ¿Tan mala son las clases?

—No creo que sea algo que te interese, Matt— y se callo, dándole a entender que al pelirrojo que no tenía planeado seguir con la conversación.

* * *

Cuando por fin logro salir de la tediosa clase se sintió ligeramente aliviado, iba a regresar solo ese día, no Mello quejándose de respiraran el mismo aire, no Matt tratando de hablar, era solo él y eso era lo correcto y adecuado. Ya en la salida de wammy's suspiro algo fastidiado de la idea de caminar hasta su casa ¿por qué su madre al menos no había negociado irle a buscar luego de clases? Así al menos podría haber sacado algo bueno y medianamente decente todo ese espectáculo de su madre. Volvió a empezar a caminar pensando sus opciones, el autobús no lo era, prefería caminar hasta su casa, muchas personas; también podría llamar un taxi, tenía el dinero y la total disposición de ignorar al taxista todo el camino, pero su madre odiaba que hiciera eso sin una verdadera emergencia, siempre exageraba poniéndolo en los peores escenarios, incluso ya en su mente lo habían secuestrado por "Tomar uno sin necesidad", y si lo hacía quizás como castigo también le obligara a las clases de canto.

Tenía que aceptar que se iría caminando a casa, que seguiría el mal día, que llegaría y vería a su madre en la sala de seguro con el gato… y se detuvo de golpe, el día había sido tan tedioso que lo había olvidado por completo, un pequeño pero importante detalle, su madre tenía _ese_ día libre, ¡ella podía buscarlo! Busco su teléfono y marco rápidamente el número de su madre, lo sabía de memoria y tampoco es que tuviera demasiados contactos en su teléfono. Espero unos segundos y los pitidos de que la llamada estaba siendo realizada, pero al final solo sonó como ocupado. Trato un par de veces más hasta que su madre por fin se había dignado a atenderle la llamada.

—Cariño, es raro que me llames ¿Sucede algo? — Sonaba tranquila y no le había dicho que estaba ocupada, por lo que Near deshizo la idea de que ella había tenido una llamada de emergencia.

—No, no grave al menos— y con su mano libre empezó a enredar su mechón de cabello —Veras, mamá, hoy fue un día peculiarmente tedioso en el colegio, y será aun mas tedioso por las clases que tomare por ti, mamá — hizo énfasis en eso, con suerte su madre se sentiría mal y lo buscaría aun más rápido, su madre aun le trataba cual niño pequeño y ella no debía querer que estuviera muy cansado— quería que me vinieras a buscar, mamá, solo eso.

Espero, habían un 60% de probabilidad de su madre ya estuviera buscando las llaves del auto para ir por él, otro 30 de que lo pensaba y el otro 10 de que se fuera a negar. Era sumamente obvio que tenía todas las probabilidades de su lado

—Me encantaría ir a buscarle, Near, pero…

— ¿Pero? Te recuerdo que no sería tan tedioso el día si vinieras por mi… digo, es lo menos que merezco.

— ¿Lo es? Digo, comprendo el que estés cansado y la futura idea de ver más clases se te haga agotador, pero ¿Para ir a buscarte?

—Comprendo, mamá, supongo que a eso prefieres suspender la clase, tampoco me molesta esa idea, si te soy honesto, me parece mas atractiva— Near espero tranquilo en la línea la respuesta de su mamá, él sabía que su madre no aceptaría eso, era un golpe a su orgullo y si, terminaría por buscarle. Su madre, muy a su pesar, era predecible y hasta fácil de manipular.

—Espera allí, Nate, llegare en unos pocos minutos al colegio, pero no te vas a librar así de las clases, teníamos un trato, solo si te enfermabas— Near escucho como su madre colgó la llamada, sonriendo levemente, había tardado un poco más de lo esperado, pero irían por él.

Near se a la banca de las afueras del colegio para esperar sentado, solo 15 minutos y estaría en su casa, aunque la idea de aun ver las clases lograba irritarle, no había empezado y ya le había dañado el día entero. Paso solo otro poco para escuchar el auto de su madre, Near se levando de donde estaba y se acerco bastante desganado para acomodarse en el auto y emprender un camino callado a casa, su madre se había limitado a solo preguntar un par de cosas y no más platica hasta haber llagado a la casa. Incluso durante su almuerzo y demás no había mucha plática que no fuera trivial, solo un leve suave.

— Anímate, cariño, hoy será una buena clase, a demás, podemos ir luego por ese juego de legos que me comentaste, por tu día tan "Malo"

Near asintió levemente a lo último mientras le daba lo que había sobrado de su almuerzo al señor gato. Al menos ese día tendría una recompensa por todo el acto que su madre hiciera de aprender tocar piano, aunque no terminaba de sentir que algo no estaba saliendo según sus planes.

* * *

Linda estaba de lo mas entretenida acostada en el suelo del pequeño salón mientras leía una especie de libro pequeño, asemejando a un cuaderno. Se removió un poco en el suelo y sonrió al estar más cómoda, le gustaba la sensación del suelo fresco contra su espalda, le era relajante y le ayudaba a concentrarse. Estaría así, bastante concentrada y metida en su mundo por un rato más, hasta escuchar unos pasos y luego unos toquidos en la puerta, seguido de eso, la voz dulce y amable de su madre.

—Lisa, ya nos vamos, recuerda que hoy tienes que salir a por las clases—La señora dijo para luego ver a la chica despegar los ojos del librillo, mirarle y luego asentir. La señora sonreiría para decirle, aun con tono amable, queriendo sonar a una leve disculpa—tratare de pasar por ti, si pudiera te llevaría pero hoy debo salir antes.

—Mamá, estaré bien, gracias por la preocupación. Y me encantaría que fueras por mí— y dicho eso, Linda volvió al librillo de partituras en sus manos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Escucho una nueva despedida, ahora con su padre y los pasos alejarse, detenerse y… ¿Regresar? Si, efectivamente su mamá estaba regresando, eso le desconcentro un poco, la olvidadiza en la familia era ella, no su madre, era un hecho extraño que se regresara.

—Y, Lisa, levántate del suelo, por favor. Sabes que esta frió y te puede hacerte daño— y volvería a escuchar como se retiraba de nuevo, esta vez sin volver.

Linda despego la vista de su cuaderno de partituras de nuevo y suspiro para sentarse en el suelo y luego levantarse, era mejor hacerle caso a su mamá, no tanto por "Hacerse daño" si no por la gran probabilidad de dormirse. Se estiro con la debida calma para desperezarse y estar ligeramente mas activa, aunque no había hecho mucho, la sensación de estar en el suelo le era tan relajante que aun se sentía levemente aletargada, quizás debía durar un poco más entrando en calor.

Una vez ya mas despierta vería al reloj de la sala para conocer la hora, sonriendo al percatarse de que si había logrado terminar todas sus tareas antes de las 3 de la tarde, incluso se había tomado en tiempo de poder divagar un rato, lo sentía todo un logro, un buen golpe a su orgullo, lo sentía toda una señal para que las clases fueran por lo menos esa vez, un poco más pasable.

La primera no había sido mala, era una simple entrevista, pensó que el chico solo era algo tímido, y entre introvertidos no siempre se llevan, pero tenia la ligera esperanza que se encontrara más emocionado con las clases como tal, hacerlo mas ameno para ambos, pero ¡sorpresa! estaba de incluso peor humor con eso, como si él fuera demasiado para esas clases. Y por eso Linda termino por concluir que Nate no era una persona tímida, era un chico extraño, amargado, egocéntrico y bastante déspota, incluso le recordaba a un viejito amargado y cascarrabias, y el cabello blanco no ayudaba mucho a no pensar esa comparación.

Pero era mejor no pensar eso, lo mejor era concentrarse en el buen ánimo y buenas señales que todo iba a ser una buena clase. Acomodo las pocas cosas que tenia desordenadas, en su mayoría oleos y pinceles que había usado en el cuadro en el que trabaja unas horas antes, podría ser maestra de música y amar tocar el piano por horas, pero el pintar siempre sería grande pasión . Una vez todo listo y se vio en espejo del estudio, tenia el rostro con un poco de pintura, pero eran apenas unas cantas manchitas, le gustaba incluso. Acomodo su ropa y tomo sus mochilas con sus cosas para salir a la casa River y llegar a tiempo.

El recorrido no era exactamente el más largo de todos, solo debía llegar hasta el parque y de allí caminar por otra salida, no tomaba más de 20 minutos caminando, media hora si decidía ponerse a ver el cartel de anuncios, o con la recién llegada primavera a las flores y los colores bonitos y vibrantes que estos les brindaban. Y si era alguien de su familia quien la llevaba, no pasaba jamás de los 10 minutos el viaje, solo unas cuantas calles y ya. El día era lo suficientemente fresco para caminar sin ahogarse de calor, Inglaterra y su eterno cielo gris eran algo que amaba y no le había costado adoptar del cambio de país, por lo que se dedico a ver el cielo y sus tonos de azules y grises que se entreveía entre las copas de los árboles que empezaban a llenarse de verde. Y al llegar al final, se volvió a concentrar en su camino, en las buenas vibras y la gran clase de ese día, ya se había perdido una vez de camino a la casa de su alumno y ese día no tenía ganas de hacerlo de nuevo, a demás quería llegar antes para tratar más asuntos, como el tocar en un piano.

Linda ya había hablado parcialmente sobre ese tema con la, dulce y nada egocéntrica, madre de Nate, pero debía finiquitar ese asunto lo más pronto posible, ya iban rápido con el solfeo ¡más rápido de lo que ella tenía planeado!, y ahora debía empezar a idear un nuevo rumbo a las clases, o empezar a las clases de piano como tal. Se detuvo a suspirar luego de caminar otro poco, no por cansancio físico, aunque admitía que tanta preocupación repentina le había robado un poco el alimento al caminar. Ya no se sentía tan optimista como un rato antes ¿Por qué no empezó las clases en su casa al momento de saber que no era un pequeño bebé de 5 años, si no un insoportable adolescente de 16?

—Él también cree que eres una insoportable adolescente de 16— se dijo a si misma como un reproche para sacudirse un poco y volver a sonreír y empezar andar animada de nuevo —Vamos, Lisa, buena actitud, hoy es un buen día para avanzar.

No le tomo más de 5 minutos llegar a la residencia River, acomodo su cabello y la diadema que llevaba, miro su ropa y le dio una acomodada rápida y se aseguro que sus ballerinas se vieran bien, sonrió de la manera más genuina y se acerco a la puerta con paso suave mientras se entretenía con las pocas flores de la entrada antes de detenerse frente a la puerta. Toco una, dos, tres veces antes de alejarse de nuevo un paso y mirar atenta a la puerta, esperaba que la señora fuera quien le abriera, o quien fuera mientras no fuera a tener el desplante de Nate en abrirle y hasta cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—Ah, eres tú— y no, sus plegarías no fueron escuchadas, apenas se abrió la puerta la voz de Nate sonó fuerte y clara, y despectiva — ¿Mi madre no te aviso que hoy saldríamos? Y que por ello no darás —Lisa arqueo la ceja al verlo callar, vio como el chico pensaba falsamente para luego soltarle de forma despectiva— tus clases, si lo puedes llamar así.

Nate River sin duda era un abuelo cascarrabias en el cuerpo de un adolescente de 16, que su madre trata como si fuera un bebé.

Uno al cual todavía no le han enseñado a comportarse del todo.

—Tu mamá si me llamo, pero para recordarme que hoy tendrías clases— y le volvió a sonreír de forma amable— Vamos, hoy será un día interesante, quizás hasta terminemos temprano.

Vio como por un momento Nate se quedo viéndole por unos segundos antes de empezar a rizar uno de sus cabellos. Sabía que se había quedado con algunas palabras en la boca, quizás despectivas o irónicas, en ese poco tiempo sabía que Nate no era de callarse cosas. Pero al parecer esa vez si lo hacia, ¡Si iba a colaborar!, esa la mejor señal de que todo saldría bien. Sonrió aun más cuando le dio paso, incluso cerrando los ojos para empezar a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, mientras se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez "todo esta bien", hasta que choco con algo, o alguien mejor dicho, y luego algo restregarse contra su pierna..

—Near, quien era…Ah, Linda ya llegaste— la voz amable de la señora River dándose vuelta se escucho suave y serena, sonrió al ver a Linda parada de forma recta y bastante sonrojada, era toda una peculiaridad esa niña, a demás de que el señor gato ya estaba marcando con su ahora, al menos el gato le tenia agrado — supongo que ya van a empezar clases, estaré en estudio, llámame cuando terminen, vamos Sr. Gato, hay que dejarlos en calma.

Linda haría una leve mueca al sentir las palmadas en la cabeza por parte de la señora River, y un leve maullido del gato, quizás tenía corregirse, la señora trataba a todos como bebés. Vería a Near para pedirle que fueran para empezar la clase, pero diría casi sin pensarlo.

— ¿Near?

—Es un apodo familiar, vamos dijiste que hoy sería rápido, y esta charla tribal sobre de cómo a mi madre le nace llamarme nos quita tiempo— y viéndole para que empezara a caminar a la sala — tengo cosas que hacer.

Linda le vería andar y suspiraría levemente para seguirle y luego empezar la lección. Aunque sin evitar preguntarse durante todo ese rato si el "Cerca" era una especie de burla a lo distante que en realidad era. Luego de la clase Linda se encontraba sonriente, a diferencia de Near que realmente dudaba que pudiera verse más serio, la clase había sido rápida, no duraron mas de los 25 minutos, eso era bueno, era lo último de solfeo, ella suponía que eso animaría a Nate, pero seguía con su cara de que nada le importaba realmente. Bueno, ella sabía que nada de eso realmente le importaba, pero no creía conveniente preguntarle sobre ello, quizás con el piano como tal se vería más emocionado.

—Y bueno, ya terminamos.

— Ya me percate de ello — le respondió Near de forma simple, Linda estaba empezando a cuestionarse seriamente como su voz neutral podía ser a la vez tan despectiva. Antes de poder defenderse, o algo se percato que tenía la mirada fija en ella, la miraba y observaba y no debía pensar demasiado para saber que le analizaba y buscaba defectos en ella, debía agregar que su mirada era pesada y realmente la estaba asustando — hoy si pudiste terminar sin distraerte, en hora buena.

Linda le vio abriendo los ojos de par en par, sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzada, su felicitación no era más que una burla a un aspecto de ella, una bastante cruel, pero le resto importancia, ella era la que debía mantener el control de la clase, por lo que se armo de valor para seguir.

—Sí, bueno, gracias, pero me refería que terminamos con el solfeo.

—O sea ¿Se acabo esta burla?

—No es una burla, pero ahora debo hablar de algo importante contigo, y tu madre — Linda suspiro para luego sonreírle a Near de forma amable — ya podemos pasar un piano.

—Aquí no hay un piano.

— ¿Dejas de refutar todo? Se que no lo hay, por eso…— y el valor se le había marchado, siempre le duraba muy poco— por eso…

— ¿Por eso…? —Near le vio curioso, ahora también se enredaba con sus pensamientos, suspiro y luego enfoco a su madre que entraba a la sala sonriendo, luego volvió su vista a la rubia que ya parecía haber ordenado sus ideas, pero escucharía la voz de su madre.

—Near, ahora las clases las tomaras en casa de Linda, ella tiene un piano, y es normal que los alumnos vayan donde sus maestros.

Near vio a la chica asentir y sonreír, luego a su madre que bajo la sonrisa amable notaba la mirada sería que le gritaba que lo haría, ahora sí, su día era un asco. Trato de abogar pero Linda había vuelto a tener voz para hablar.

—Será igual de provechoso, hasta más por tocar el piano, se que nos ira mejor por eso.

— ¿Realmente no me puedo negar, verdad?

—No, pero haremos un trato — y vería a Linda — será una hora más tarde, para que pueda descansar luego de clases y demás — y la vería asentir sonriendo, Linda no era lo complejo del trato. Luego vería a su hijo y diría — te iré a buscar los días que tengas clases, así no te preocuparas de regresar a casa y que sea tarde.

—Aun me parece extremista todo esto, mamá ¿No es ya mucho? — Near trato de que su madre por una vez entrara en razón con el tema, ya había rebasado los bordes de lo absurdo

— ¿Mi papá lo sabe? , digo parece algo brusco y de ultimo momento, podían haberme avisado antes, y no decir tanto que era algo interesante el día de hoy —termino empezando a enrollar y jalar su mechón de cabello.

Near supo que había dado en el clavo al ver a su madre fruncir levemente el ceño mientras la chica estaba apenada, bajando la mirada y no había comentado nada más

—Si, Nate, tu padre sabe y le parece una buena idea— y la vio sonreír suavemente de nuevo, Near supo que ya no podría seguir discutiendo— así que, Near, ahora empezaran tus verdaderas clases de música. Linda, ¿me recuerdas como llegar a tu casa?

Y mientras ellas hablaban de eso, Near solo seguirá con su cabello, realmente ya se había ido todo de control, ir a ahora a casa de ella para las clases de piano, aunque… miro de nuevo a la chica y se le ocurrió una idea, que quizás iba a funcionar, tenía solo un 25% de probabilidad a favor, pero si lograba que funcionara se libraría de las clases.

—Bueno, creo que ya es todo, te veré en la próxima clase, Nate. Adiós Señora River — y vio a la chica saldría de allí, al parecer, seria la ultima la ultima vez que lo haría.

Ahora solo debía esperar a la próxima clase y ejecutar su plan.

* * *

Ya era el día de la primera lección formalmente con el piano, aun faltaba cerca de una media hora para que llegara Near - ya se había quedado con el apodo en la cabeza y no lo podía sacar- y ya estaba cansada. Había ordenado toda la sala de música, o su sala, había acomodado los instrumentos que se encontraban, limpiado el piano, incluso puesto sus libros de clases y pinturas en un lugar especifico para que parecía parte de la decoración y no el ligero desastre que siempre era, no quería dejar espacios para que el chico encontrara algo que criticar antes de siquiera empezar a tocar. Miro la hora y suspiro, sería mejor que corriera a por un baño rápido, todo debía estar perfecto.

Al salir y arreglar su ropa fue a la cocina, la señora River siempre había sido amable con ella y se encontrara presente o no, siempre dejaba algo para que merendaran, a Linda le parecía justo ahora hacer lo mismo. Dejo la bandeja de nuevo en el salón de música y se dedico a esperar mientras leía nerviosa el pentagrama de la canción que empezarían. A los pocos minutos escucho el timbre de su casa. Linda se levanto respiro profundo y se fue a recibirles. Al abrir la puerta se encontró solo con el chico que se veía ligeramente curioso, pero empezó hablar.

—Mi madre se disculpa, tenía algo de prisa y por eso no te saludo debidamente

—Comprendo— y al percatarse que el chico le miraba como esperando pasar — disculpa, pasa, puedes dejar tu… ¿Mochila? Por allí — y al ver que pasaba de ella para examinar— o te la puedes llevar, no hay problema.

—Prefiero llevarla — y la miro de forma aburrida, con su mirada pesada y tono que carecía de emoción alguna continuo— ¿estamos solos? — Y la vería asentir— de acuerdo. Y bien, ¿el dichoso piano donde esta?

—Por aquí, sígueme, es una sala aparte — y empezaría a caminar al mismo, realmente se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa sin motivo, lo más seguro es que él no fuera a molestarle por nada, esa era su casa. Al llegar a la sala del piano giraría a verlo y sonreiría — y aquí estaremos, por favor evita tocar la guitarra o el violín— y luego — veras que ahora con un piano será aun más divertido todo…

—Realmente debes estar muy desesperada para aun aceptar a esto.

Y había pensado demasiado rápido, allí estaba su comentario despectivo.

— Sabes, realmente lo hago por gusto, no por estar "Desesperada" — y sonreiría suavemente — vamos, no seas agua fiesta, tocar un instrumento es genial y el piano es precioso.

—No me interesa, hago esto por el mero capricho de mis padres, y ya ha llegado muy lejos — Linda vio a como empezaba su gesto extraño de jalar uno de sus mechones de cabello — tanto que ya no me puedo salir, o no completamente. Por lo que te propongo un trato.

— ¿Un trato? — Y antes de darle la oportunidad de seguir molestándola — se que es uno, pero que trato, yo ya tengo uno con tu mamá — y de nuevo se había ido el valor de seguir respondiéndole, su mirada ya le asustaba

—Es uno simple, sales ganando, yo salgo ganando, parcialmente — y se iría a sentar subiendo una de sus piernas al banco del piano y sacando un cubo de rubik de entre sus cosas de la mochilla — Yo vendré a todas las clases, pero no las tomare, solo vendré, pasare el rato y esperare a que mis padres vengan por mí. Tú no le dices nada a mi madre y todos ganamos. Ella cree que aprendo algo, y te siguen pagando. Y como por lo que veo, pasas las tardes solas, no hay problema.

— ¿Y por qué aceptaría eso? Es absurdo.

—Ya te lo dije, esta desesperada —y la vería— por compañía, o solo estas aburrida de no hacer nada en la tarde, por tu casa digo que no es monetariamente — y como ella ya se había quedado callada — acerté ¿no? Te acabas de mudar, no debes conocer a casi nadie, es lo normal querer compañía, o eso supongo— y volvería a su cubo — Entonces, ¿es un trato?

—Yo…— Linda aun estaba ligeramente ida de lo que acaba de pasar, realmente no se esperaba nada eso, pero en parte tenía razón por lo que solo empezó a asentir —creo que si — y Near la volvió a mirar para asentir levemente—Pero, quiero poder llamarte Near también, mi única condición.

—Me conformo con tu pobre respuesta y falta de confianza, y haz lo que te plazca para llamarme. Ahora, no me molestes por lo que queda de "Clase".

Linda le vio y asintió levemente, decir que no estaba intimidada seria mentir, por lo que prefirió hacerle caso y acercarse a sus libros para adelantar alguna tarea. Realmente esperaba no haberse equivocado con ese trato.

* * *

 _Glosario o terminología_

 **Allegretto** : tempo (ritmo o frecuencia) un poco mas animado de una melodía o pieza musical

 **Solfeo** : El solfeo es un método de entrenamiento musical utilizado para enseñar entonación durante la lectura de una partitura. También busca entrenar la lectura veloz de la partitura.

* * *

Segundo capitulo, _check_ , espero que les guste y si, no hay mucha interacción que no sea la mínima necesaria, pero recuerdo, el fic se traduce como "no tan rápido". Me disculpo quizás por lo tardado, pero soy una pobre estudiante, mi vida se la consume la universidad, recién tengo tiempo libre y me dedique a terminar capitulo, y quizás todas sean así, pero tratare de no tardar tanto.

 _Moony~_


	3. Andante

**Disclaimer:** Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenece ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata(Jamas serán MÍOS, JAMAS) Lo unico que me pertenece es la trama, y quizás alguno que otro OC en personajes menores.

Si buscas Yaoi en base a la historia original el universo donde transcurre todo y demás, _sorry my dear_ , este no es tu lugar, pareja Hetero "NearxLinda" NeLi y es un Alternative Universe (Universo Alternativo) ahora si no te molesta, te invito a seguir leyengo

 **Este FanFiction ha sido creado sin fines lucrativos por y para Fans**

* * *

 _Tercer capitulo: Andante_

* * *

Linda se encontraba entretenida viendo todas las tiendas que había en esa zona de la ciudad, le eran lo más pintoresco, y a pesar de llevar unas cuantas horas, seguía de lo más fascinada con el "encanto ingles" que tenía Winchester, ciudad pequeña arboleada y fresca, con todos amables, o su gran mayoría al menos, era una ciudad de cuento. Dio otro par de pasos para detenerse a tomar su sombrero antes de que este se fuera volando por una ráfaga fuerte que pasaba en ese momento, quedándose quieta mientras esperaba que esta pasara y dejara de tratar en dejarla sin sombrero, o dejara de ver algo demás de su ropa. Pero a pesar de que podía jugarle en contra, eso era otra cosa del encanto británico, que aun en plena primavera el clima aún era fresco y con grandes brisas como esa. Espero paciente, y cuando el viento termino de hacer de las suyas fue cuando comenzó el paso de nuevo, volviendo a perder su vista por las tiendas.

A pesar de que se encontraba cansada no quería parar, llevaba desde de la mañana, alrededor de las 9 a.m. paseando por la zona comercial de la ciudad, sin parar ni comer nada, y a ciencia cierta, ella no sabía ni siquiera qué hora era en ese momento, pero no podía desaprovechar ese día.

Por fin, luego de un poco más de un par de meses viviendo allí había tenido el permiso para salir sola, al menos por un día. Un día clases con sus tutores o _alumnos_ , sin llamadas a su celular cada 5 minutos o la sensación de estar preferiblemente en casa las 24 horas para evitar sustos o malos ratos a su familia. Y aunque no era realmente de provecho -o no para sus planes originales de comprar algunos insumos de artes- era un día único que no volvería a repetirse y debía sacarle todo el jugo que podía, por más cansada que fuera a quedar o hambre que tuviera, ya luego comería algo dulce para animarse y descansar mientras lo hacía, además, las tiendas que veía en ese momento le eran aún más interesantes y podía ver no muy lejos una pequeña tienda de dulces a la cual podría ir luego y reponerse. Quizás en alguna de esas tiendas encontraría lo que había salido a buscar sin tener que ir a Londres, aunque en ese punto creía que terminaría por pedirlas por internet y esperarlas por su correo durante un par de semanas, al menos así iba a asegurar la marca que realmente quería.

Se desperezo estirando sus brazos levemente para seguir, aún era momento de pasear y disfrutar otro poco de la ciudad, desde que las clases de piano habían pasado a su casa no salía a casi nada, ahora se la pasaba encerrada con él toda la tarde. Linda negó con la cabeza rápidamente al pensar en eso, no quería hacer pesado su día libre pensando en las tardes de las pseudo clases de piano.

Dio otro par de pasos, ya concentrada de nuevo en las vidrieras, aunque luego de un par de metros de recorrido, al verse en una de las vitrinas solo pudo soltar una risa. Sus trenzas estaban bastante desastrosas, al igual que el resto de su ropa, arrugada y desacomodada, todo cortesía del viento, por lo que se volvió a detener, usando su reflejo en el cristal como espejo para acomodarse. Primero su ropa, alisar el vestido, acomodar los botines y medias, luego el cabello, decidiendo acomodarles las trenzas, dejando su cabello levemente desordenado pero un poco más decente, y acomodado el cabello, volver a ponerse el pequeño sombrero y acomodar su mochila en su espalda.

Se miró de nuevo un par de veces, sonriendo alegre del resultado, para luego empezar a detallar a la tienda en sí más allá del reflejo, era un poco más grande que otras, pero también se veía más vieja y por lo que nombre delataba era una tienda de antigüedades.

Linda entro curiosa, le era muy llamativa a pesar de no ser la gran cosa, pero la forma en que muchas cosas estaban distribuidas y el aire sereno que se respiraba en la tienda era todo lo que necesitaba para agregarle más encanto al día y hacerle olvidar todo el cansancio.

No pudo evitar perderse en la tienda, se entretuvo con todas las cosas, decoraciones, joyería y demás, Linda realmente quería tomarlas y llevarse varias de ellas, incluso para ese momento ya tenía en sus manos un joyero bastante bonito, como un cofre en colores suaves y delicados, y un collar que se le hacía precioso, y otras cosas que ella sabía que dejaría por allí mientras daba otro vistazo entretenida, tomar, dejar, cual niña en tienda de dulces y juguetes que quería todo lo que llamaba su atención.

Pero por cosas del destino, y uno bastante burlista, había dado a lo que parecía una zona más de música, y en ese momento Linda se encontraba viendo lo que eran unos hermosos cuadernillos de pentagramas todos en blanco, incluso había dejado sus cosas en una de las mesitas que había llevado para poder detallarles tranquila. Le parecían perfectos para componer o simplemente ir enseñando en este, y aunque le animaban y motivaba la idea de usarlos con esos fines, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, allí iba de nuevo su tren de pensamientos a ese asunto. Suspiro levemente mientras rodaba los ojos. Las clases de piano ya no las tenía en su control, ni eran clases. Near, Nate, había logrado de una forma muy simple controlarle y cambiar todas las condiciones a su favor. Era un chico demasiado dominante como extraño, sin contar que realmente llegaba a asustarle y arruinaba sus planes.

Suspiro de forma pesada mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, en lo que fuera que no le recordara a ese chico que realmente le daba miedo, en especial la mirada pesada, y por su por su puesto agregaba lo déspota y cruel que era con ella. Se arrepentía constantemente de ese trato, en las pocas veces que habían hablado luego de ello no eran las mejores interacciones, era como si él tuviera una lista de insultos elegantes para ella, y ya realmente le era incomodo, pero lamentablemente él tenía razón, sobre casi todo, sobre lo sola que estaba, y por ello no podía dejar el trato por la paz de su sanidad mental.

Tomo las cosas que se llevaría a demás de los cuadernillos para poder pagar y ya salir de allí, el solo pensar en el tema le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza, uno bastante insoportable. Al ya estar afuera de la tienda se descolgó su mochila de los hombros para poder guardar las cosas en esta, y aprovechar para revisar su teléfono, sobresaltándose al ver la hora. Linda tuvo que revisarla varias veces, si bien sabía que era más de medio día, no esperaba que realmente fueran las 3 de la tarde. Eso le daba una explicación más lógica a su dolor de cabeza, tenía hambre. La emoción de pasear y demás la distraían de que tenía que comer, pero al pensar en cosas menos gratas era como si su energía fuera a los suelos, demostrando que realmente estaba cansada y hambrienta.

Volvió a acomodarse la mochila y vio de nuevo a la pastelería no muy lejos, la idea de un dulce para reponer energía ya no le era la mejor del mundo, la idea de sentarse a comer, realmente comer le llamaba más, luego podría tomar un postre donde comiera o regresar a la pastelería por su postre, o quizás solo podría comer y regresar a casa, de camino pasaría por la tienda cercana y compraría golosinas para darse su gusto de merienda. Dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar en la dirección por la que había llegado, cruzar a la derecha en la esquina, repetir lo mismo en la otra esquina y comenzar a ver los locales que había ya en esa zona. Parecía más dedicado a la comida y le caía como anillo al dedo, podría ver más locales, y evitaría caminar más, como también era la calle en la que necesitaba estar parada para poder volver a tomar el autobús de regreso a casa, de allí solo debía cruzar la calle y caminar unos metros a la parada para esperar pacientemente que el autobús pasara para acércala a su casa.

Lisa comenzó a detallar los locales, buscando uno que llamara su atención, había una cafetería que se le hacía muy mona, casi de película, un par de pasos más y veía un local que al parecer era de comida rápida, y en ese momento llamaba más su atención, pero al acercarse a ese, para detallarse y esperar que hubiera un lugar para ella, vio con mayor claridad el local junto a este, siendo el ganador de la elección, solo verle por unos segundos era suficiente para tenerle como favorito.

Entro al local para sentarse en una mesa ver todo, a pesar de tener una oportunidad de comer comida británica, o alguna hamburguesa con estilo británico, su mente, y estómago, la había traicionado por ir a por algo que le recordaba a su país de origen y viejo hogar. Era un acogedor restaurante de comida italiana que olía muy bien y le daba una agradable sensación de calidez, no hogareña, pero si más familiar para ella, como si fuera –y sin duda lo era- una sensación conocida tranquila, y ese momento y le era una sensación que no podría caerle mejor para mejorarse de nuevo el ánimo. Se sentó en una de las mesas pequeñas a esperar que tomaran y entregaran su pedido, una simple pizza pequeña y una soda para pasar la comida, decidiendo que obviaría pedir el postre allí o en algún lugar cercano y tomaría la opción de llegar a la tienda cercana a casa, tendría más por lo que se costaría uno en ese lugar.

Mientras esperaba se dedicó a ver el local, colores rojos, verdes y blanco en referencia de la bandera italiana, como también la forma de siluetas en forma de decoración, y fotos, muchas fotos, especialmente de playas italianas, zonas soleadas del sur de la bota, y por eso se le hacía familiar más no hogareño, estaba en un lugar que representaba parte de ella por representar su país, pero que era el total contraste de su, fría, ciudad natal.

Al ver la comida llegar a su mesa, y las dulces palabras de quien le habían atendido no pudo evitar sonreír aún más, lucia y olía maravilloso, solo provocándole aún más apetito, por lo que no espero más y se dedicó a comer, deleitándose con el sabor y descocotándose del mundo por lo que fuera a durar su comida.

Al salir del local se sentía irónicamente más ligera, su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y se sentía con fuerza y ánimo para ver otro poco de esa calle, era menos concurrida de gente pero se le hacía igual de bonita que la otra, llena de árboles y sus lugares pintorescos. En esa calle en particular aparte de los simpáticos restaurares –Que luego debía visitar y degustar a los que ella no había entrado— habían tiendas un poco más formales y comerciales, librerías escolares, tiendas de deportes, gimnasios, pero le era irónico, aun no veía ni una sola tienda de artes un poco más profesional, sin duda, el destino la quería hacer pedir por correo.

Linda río un poco de ello y siguió entretenida leyendo de forma curiosa todos los locales y los que estos ofrecían, hasta ver ese, ese gimnasio diferente al par que había visto un par de minutos antes y junto con este en estudio. Se quedó estática mientras le veía y leía repetidas veces el nombre del lugar y en lo que se especializaba, como si no pudiera, como si no quiera creerlo.

 _Gimnasia rítmica y ballet_

El solo leerlo le hacía sentirse sofocada, realmente quería huir, y en cuanto sus piernas le respondieron solo pudo caminar más rápido a donde debía esperar un autobús, más cansada y sin duda, más asustada y sin mirar un momento atrás. Al lograr llegar a la parada dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones, le era hasta doloroso aquello, ella no esperaba ver un lugar de esos en Winchester, y el verlo, saber que estaba allí le movía demasiadas cosas y revivía recuerdos que hubiera preferido no mover, y no era para menos, los últimos recuerdos que tenía sobre un estudio de gimnasia ritma eran turbios para ella.

Primero mareada y luego todo negro.

* * *

Linda se bajó del autobús descuidada y algo ida. Entre su estado de shock había tomado el primero que vio, sentándose y quedándose quieta con la misma cara en blanco que había tomado poco antes, el detalle era que no había notado que no era el que le dejaba cercana a su casa, y la tienda donde pasaría por sus dulces – que sentía que necesitaba más que nunca-, sino que había tomado el que le dejaría en el parque, y si bien no era demasiado, era un tramo que ya no le animaba del todo. Suspiro adentrándose en el mismo pero al ver una banca cerca del centro, de dejo caer en ella mirando sobre las copas de los árboles y tratando de distraerse con los colores que notaba del atardecer.

Se quedó en eso varios minutos, incluso se había quitado y soltado las trenzas para no sentir presión en su cabeza, sonriendo levemente al sentir a su cabello ligeramente ondulado por las mismas darle en el rostro con suavidad. Al momento de levantarse y comenzar a caminar suspiro de forma más relajada volviendo a ponerse el sombrero, al menos había logrado despejar la mente y ya podría ir a la tienda por sus dulces.

 _¡Linda!_

Llegar a su casa, comerlos y por fin descansar del día más raro en Inglaterra.

 _¡Linda!_

Linda se giró por un momento, de forma rápida al creer que le llamaban, pero negó con la cabeza rápidamente, casi nadie le decía así, no debía ser con ella, además el lugar se veía vacío. Continúo con su camino por otro par de pasos hasta escuchar que ahora llamaban claramente a alguien y los pasos de alguien corriendo hacia donde ella estaba y casi jadeando, por lo que se volvió a detenerse y girar para ver más atenta.

—Linda, demonios, ¡No te vayas! — y fue cuando ella vio a su vecino correr a su encuentro, Mihael o solo _Mello_ , corría bastante rápido y al estar frente a ella solo lucía un poco cansado por perdida de aliento —Vaya, sí que te pierdes en tu mundo, tenía un rato llamándote — y suspiro de forma que a ella le parecía hasta dramática, haciéndola reír. Pero antes de poder decir algo, una tercera persona había llegado sonriente mientras miraba un aparato entre sus manos.

—Oye, si las alcanzaste, si corres muy rápido.

—Claro que lo hago, estoy en el equipo de futbol, idiota, Lo menos que debo hacer el correr rápido— Linda les vio discutir de forma muy familiar entre ellos, casi como si estuvieran solos y se hubieran olvidado que ella estaba allí, haciéndola pensar si debía esperar a que terminaran o irse y ya. Pero antes de poder si quiera moverse Mello le había mirado de nuevo para sonreírle— Disculpa, eso, que descortés—y fue cuando el rubio hizo un gesto de como señalar en forma de presentación— Linda, él es Matt, mi mejor amigo, la macha que a veces dices ver por mi casa y demás. Y Matt, idiota, ella es Linda, mi vecina desde hace unos meses.

Linda detallo al tal Matt, era bastante alto, aunque a su lado todos eran altos, por lo que tenía que alzar un poco la cabeza y mirada para verle de forma decente a la cara. Su cabello era sin duda un rojo bastante llamativo, más junto a un chico rubio. El rostro pecoso, y cuando había despegado los ojos de la consola notaba que estos le miraban curiosa, casi infantil, una gran diferencia de la piel despejada y mirada seria de Mello. Pero antes de ella poder decirle algo, él le había hablado animado.

— ¡Pero si eres adorable! Pareces una persona de bolsillo, toda pequeña — Incluso se había animado a tomarle de la mano y agitarla levemente — Eres mucho más bonita de cerca— y al ver la mirada como asustada de Linda, y el sonrojo sutil de esta diría — Oh, no, no, Mello no anda diciendo eso, yo te vi a lo lejos y te veías bonita— termino su intento de arreglo mientras la soltaba y rascaba su nuca nervioso.

—Claro, claro— Y luego de tratar de procesar todo, para mirarle solo un poco y decir de forma suave — pero bueno, es un gusto, Matt. Yo soy Lisa, la vecina de Mello, pero puedes decirme Lin…

—Hablas de forma tan curiosa, ese acento es muy marcado.

—Se acaba de mudar de Italia, obviamente su acento es así por eso— Linda asentiría de forma tímida a eso, luego vería a Mello de forma curiosa, preguntándole de alguna forma para que le había detenido— Oh, claro, ¿Vas a casa, Linda? — y al verla asentir — genial, ven con nosotros, así no estarás sola el camino, que aún queda un poco.

Linda vio de forma curiosa a su vecino luego de eso, para asentir sonriendo levemente. La compañía le haría bien terminaría por distraerla y estaba la posibilidad de hacer un nuevo amigo, algo imprudente, pero un nuevo amigo al fin y al cabo. Y aunque estaría por confirmarle que iría con él, su falta de dulce se hizo presente en su mente, haciéndola negar con la cabeza.

—Suena genial, es una buena idea, pero iba a pasar a comprar unas cosas en la tienda que queda cerca, no quiero desviarles o quitarles tiempo, pero creo que hasta allí podemos ir juntos— termino de decir con tono muy suave y mirada algo cabizbaja mientras acomodaba su mochila.

—No te preocupes, niña de bolsillo, también pensábamos pasar por la tienda, así que vamos, vamos, no te puedes negar a nuestra compañía, en mejores manos no estarás — y al verla reír un poco — perfecto, vamos entonces.

El chico nuevo termino para comenzar a caminar junto a Mello en dirección a la salida del parque. Linda les vio alejarse de forma curiosa, para espabilar un poco y comenzar a caminar hacia ellos de forma rápida para alcanzarles y seguirles, e integrarse a la conversación, o al menos comenzar un tema nuevo. Al no saber cómo integrarse comenzó a detallarles, noto como a pesar de que estaban vestidos diferentes, eran uniformes. El de Matt lucia como el típico uniforme de colegio -y si la memoria no le fallaba era de un colegio que había visto una vez antes de mudarse- mientras Mello iba a uno más deportivo, suponiendo que el uniforme de gala se encontraba en el bolso que tenía con él. Linda vio al cielo, entreteniéndose con el atardecer por un par de segundos para luego verles y preguntarles de forma tímida.

— ¿No es tarde para salir de clases?

— ¿Ah?

Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos de la pregunta incluso se habían visto entre ellos, para luego escuchar a Mello hablar tranquilo.

—No, al menos si estas en clases extracurriculares, no es raro, ni tarde— y se señalaría a su mismo— yo estoy en el equipo de fútbol — y luego señalando al pelirrojo— Matt con el club de informática, o los geeks, como son llamados de cariño.

—Exacto. Normalmente nos extendemos mucho en eso, unas tres horas, o más. Pero es una ventaja del colegio donde estamos, apoyan de buena forma tus gustos y habilidades, es como una pre universidad, si lo quieres llamar así. Además, el solo estudiar allí es un privilegio, entrar en todo un show, y las universidades están encantadas con saber de dónde vienes. Lo que me hace pensar, pequeña niña, ¿dónde estudias tú? ¿El de solo niñas?

— ¿Disculpa?—Linda le vio curiosa, incluso deteniéndose, a verle. A duras penas y sabía del colegio donde estudiaban ellos por lo poco que había visto del mismo y lo que ellos mismos acaban de comentar — ¿un colegio de señoritas?

—Sí, que si estudias en ese colegio todo de niñas. Digo, no estudias con nosotros, pero estudias, ¿No?— y al verla asentir— Y tienes ese aire de estudiar con muchas chicas, así que debes estudiar allí— Linda se quedó viéndole otro par de segundos, pero al final solo negó con la cabeza para caminar de nuevo— ¿No? Estaba casi seguro, entonces ¿Dónde? — pero antes de que ella pudiera responderle, Mello le interrumpió de forma casi apenada.

—Matt, déjala, la asustas—y de forma más casual— vuelve a tu consola— y viendo a Linda de la misma forma — Discúlpalo, es un niño grande.

—No hay problema, de todos modos lo de estudiar y todo eso es complicado ahora mismo, pero si les interesa, tengo una buena educación.

—No lo dudábamos— comento con una sonrisa el rubio— pero mira hemos llegado a la tienda.

Linda vio que efectivamente estaban en la tienda. Entro luego de ellos mirando suelo por unos minutos, tratando de pensar otro tema y no dejar todo con la extraña atmosfera por lo que quedaba de camino hasta su casa luego de las compras. Hizo una leve mueca por ello, realmente que sus habilidades sociales fueran nulas, y la timidez le traían muchas dificultades, incluso en algo tan simple como aquello. Termino por hacer un poco de tiempo dando vueltas por el lugar, a pesar de tener lo que quería. Al llegar a una de las filas para la caja no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir que era halada, evitando gritar al ver a los chicos.

—No te vamos a dejar hacer toda esa fila, vienes con nosotros, así te lo pedimos, así que quédate con nosotros que ya vamos a llegar— y señalando de forma descuidada a su lado— Matt la hizo mientras jugaba.

Linda asintió suavemente para verles y sonreír otro poco mientras esperaba a pagar con ellos. Al salir de la tienda sentía como esa breve sensación de pesadez se había ido, el camino hasta su casa con ellos no presentaría algún problema, al contrario se había tornado ameno entre las bromas de ambos chicos, aunque ella se había reservado decir algo más, bastante sonriente. Encontrarles en el parque era lo que realmente necesitaba para sacar los fantasmas de su cabeza, pensando solo en agradable que era estar, al menos por unos minutos, con amigos.

* * *

Near se quedó sentado fuera el colegio esperando que su madre fiera por él. Era de esos días de la semana en los que debía pasar el tiempo de sus tardes en una casa que no era la de él, solo pasando el tiempo esperando que madre fuera por él de regreso. Tenían ya esa rutina por casi dos semanas y su madre no parecía sospechar del engaño que tenía en conjunto de Linda. Las clases jamás pasaban, ellos jamás hablaban, todo iba según el rumbo que él quería y no tenía planes de que se le fuera de las manos. No clases, no fastidio de su madre y saldría siempre ganando.

—Y por fin conocí a la vecina de Mello…

Excepto en ese momento que tenía a Matt sentado a su lado, sorprendentemente faltando a sus clases extras. Su madre se había ofrecido llevar al pelirrojo hasta su casa ese día, ya que estaba de paso, así que debían esperarla hasta que llegara por ellos. Near comenzó a retorcer un mechón de cabello mientras ignoraba la conversación que llevaba Matt, algo de una vecina y Mello, realmente no le importaba mucho de que hablaba, prefería con creces cuando esa situación se presentara con el chico pegado a su consola y no tratando de hablar con él, era la mejor forma de pasar unos minutos a su lado hasta que su mamá llegara y hablaran entre ellos.

—Y es tan adorable, es incluso más bajita que tú.

Near solo rodo los ojos luego de ello, en definitiva se dedicaría a ignorarle hasta que fueran por ellos. Saco de su mochila un libro y vio por su teléfono por una última vez, según su madre, solo llegaría en 5 minutos más y se podrían ir. Se metió de lleno al libro, dejando de escuchar la voz de su compañero al fondo, siendo reemplazado por unos pitidos, dándole a entender que Matt se había puesto a jugar al ver que él no iba a seguir su conversación sobre quien sabe quién.

Pasado los 5 minutos en efecto su madre había llegado por ellos. El viaje había sido tal como él esperaba que fuera, Matt hablando con su madre sobre las clases, lo extracurricular, y claro el famoso tema de sus clases de piano. Su madre parecía demasiado emocionada y empecinada en contarles a todos sobre ello, era sin duda algo que le fastidiaba, más si se había convertido en el tema principal por lo que quedo de camino hasta dejar al pelirrojo.

Ya en su casa la rutina parecía haber tomado su curso normal, él llegando con su madre. Saludar al gato subir para cambiarse y comer, aunque en ese día estaba el ligero cambio de almorzar con su padre también, algo de una tarde libre. Para luego de todo el proceso de comer, darle lo que no quiso al gato y escuchar charlas de sus padres, se fuera a esperar sentado de nuevo con su libro a que le llevaran de nuevo a la pérdida de tiempo.

—Estamos muy feliz por ti, amor. Al parecer tu actitud ha cambiado, ya no te ves tan fastidiado de las clases de piano, quizás solo te hacía falta un cambio de ambiente, además Linda es tan bonita y agradable...—

Near vio a su madre ir de un lado al otro cargando al gato mientras comentaba animada su _"Mejoría de actitud_ " y _"El ser más cooperativo_ ". Evito arquear una ceja, pensando que su madre realmente quería ver lo que ella quería, su supuesta mejoría radicaba más en el ser buscado de clases y hacer lo que le diera la gana esas tardes, que el ir donde su "profesora".

Soltó un bostezo ligero mientras se acomodaba en el sofá tratando de leer su novela de Sherlock Holmes, con un golpe de suerte, su madre estaría tan entretenida que no le haría ir a pasar la tarde haciendo nada mientras veía a la inseguridad hecha persona sentada frente a él.

— ¡Ya muero por escuchar tus primeras notas!

Y eso llamo su atención. Despego la vista del _signo de los 4_ y la fijo en su madre que sonreiría de forma dulce, realmente emocionada. Volvió a sentarse forma recta en el sofá, incluso subiendo una pierna al sofá y jugando con su cabello.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Sí, digo sé que en este momento es pronto.

—Demasiado pronto, diría yo, mamá.

—Lo sé, pero estoy muy entusiasmada por escucharte, tu padre igual. Hasta señor gato lo está, ¿Verdad señor gato?— dijo su madre con tono hasta dulzón acariciando otro poco al gato entre sus brazos. Near rodo ligeramente los ojos por eso, realmente su madre estaba depositando demasiadas esperanzas esa esa tontería que ni pasaba, pero antes de volver al libro escucho a su padre, con un tono que mostraba también ligera emoción por el asunto.

—Tu mamá y yo solo esperamos pronto poder escuchar algo, pero comprendemos que puede tomar tiempo.

Near vio a sus padres en ese momento, debía idear algo para ello, debía hacer que ella encontrara una solución para ello, de todos modos ella era la que se decía a sí misma la instructora. Pero en ese momento debía salir de esa situación para no dar sospechas de sus planes, por lo que solo les dijo de forma mecánica

—Eso es algo que debería hablar con ella para saber.

Vio cómo su madre se daba por bien servida con esa respuesta y su padre solo daba una especie de mirada no del todo seguro, pero parecía que iba a dejarlo pasar ya que se solo le daba una leve sonrisa para solo retirarse, y antes de volver a empezar a leer cómodamente, su madre se acercó a él mientras dejaba el gato en el suelo

—Ya nos debemos ir, cielo, ya has descansado— Y allí iban sus últimas esperanzas de quedarse día, y ya en ese punto era mejor solo seguir siguiendo la corriente — ¿Linda te ha dicho que van a practicar hoy?— y al verlo negar —Supongo que todas las clases son como una sorpresa.

—Supongo.

Near se levantó del sofá para tomar su mochila y salir con el libro en mano, esperaba que su madre tomara un camino largo, al menos le daría tiempo de leer otro poco. Y si bien podía leer en casa de Linda, quería evitar pensar en ello en el camino.

Ya en el auto trato de leer un poco, pero había fracaso totalmente, entre la charla animada de su mamá y su propio desagrado solo pudo pensar en la rubia y el tener que soportar la forma en que le miraba. Ella realmente era una persona voluble y convencerla de lo que él quería no era difícil, solo debía decirle sin tapujos lo que quería y ella aceptaba, el que pareciera asustada de todo lo que él hacía y que estuviera desesperada por compañía parecía hacer todo más simple, pero no quitaba el hecho de que ella siempre le miraba de forma tímida, o que realmente no hubiera notado el sarcasmo cuando él le dijo que ella podía llamarle como gustase, aunque teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre le llamaban Near, eso no importaba mucho, al menos ella respetaba el trato que habían hecho y no trataba de hacerle ver las dichosas clases.

Suspiro un poco para ver por la ventana, ya estaban por llegar y al final no había logrado leer un poco más del libro, por lo que termino por guardarlo en su mochila entre sus demás libros y juguetes. Vio las casas con ligero aburrimiento, todas iguales variando solo los colores de esta, aunque ahora que la veía con más cuidado notaba que se le hacía familiar dese antes de las clases de piano, pero antes de poder descifrar recuerdos anteriores a las clases de piano donde estuviera en esa zona, su madre había detenido el auto para verle de forma sonriente. La vio señalar a la casa frente donde se habían detenido y sonreírle de forma dulce.

—Mira, Linda te está esperando.

Near vio al punto donde su madre indicaba, y sí, efectivamente ella estaba sentada en el porche de su casa, dándole una impresión de estar esperándolo, al menos de buenas a primeras, aunque si se ponía a detallarla, se notaba que ella parecía más entretenida con cuando bichito que se le pasara cerca, con el solo ver el césped crecer, solo con el estar allí respirando. Near hizo una ligera mucha de desagrado por eso, ella siempre tan distraída y en las nubes. Se acercó al volante del auto de su madre para hacer sonar la bocina y verla sobresaltarse mientras se levantaba acomodando su vestido y empezaba a saludar con la mano.

—Ve, vendré por ti luego, diviértete— y respondiendo al saludo de Linda comenzó a mover su mano bastante animada— Hola, y bueno adiós.

Near bajo del auto luego de una simple despedida a su mamá. Y se quedó viendo cómo se marchaba el auto de su madre mientras arqueaba una ceja, ella parecía tenerle un sorprendente cariño a Linda, a veces incluso pensaba que su madre disfrutaba más el que él pasara tiempo con la chica que con las clases de pianos, y ambas cosas no le agradaban.

Camino hasta donde la rubia y solo le miro para esperar que ella se adentrara en la casa y poder seguirla. Ya adentro ella había ido rumbo a lo que era el segundo piso, seguramente a su habitación, así que él solo debía caminar hasta la sala de música, no tocar nada, apreciar el desorden y solo sentarse a hacer sus cosas. Dejo su mochila a su lado y para luego buscar en ella su libro y terminar de leerle, ahora si esperaba que con algo de paz. Paso un par de minutos así hasta escuchar llegar a Linda, levanto la mirada del libro y la vio traer una especie de mochila en su hombro y lo que creía que sería una merienda para ella sola, por lo que solo volvió a mirar el libro.

Pasó aproximadamente 30 minutos leyendo, y como ya había descifrado el caso volvió a mirar a la rubia. Lucia concentrada en hacer lo que parecía tarea, por los libros que tenía y leía, además de que estaba como tarareando, y mientras escribía con una mano y con la otra simulaba el tocar teclas de piano, quizás era lo que tarareaba. Le vio unos segundos así hasta recordar que ella debía solucionar el problema de sus padres, en un punto ellos iban a insistir que querían escucharle tocar.

—Oye— Le llamo para tener su atención, viendo como esta se sobresaltaba por segunda vez ese día, al menos que él había visto. Ella le miraba de forma tímida y antes dejarla hablar se adelantó, no quería perder tiempo— Tenemos un problema con esto, mis padres preguntan sobre las clases.

— ¿Tenemos?— Bien, ahora ella estaba en modo de responderle, como si discutir con ella fuera su actividad favorita, era una pérdida de tiempo para algo que terminaría haciéndose como él quisiera.

—Sí, tenemos, si mis padres averiguan que no he aprendido nada, a ti no te va ir muy bien— Near arqueo una ceja luego de eso para verle de forma burlona— ¿O acaso tienes ganas de quedar como una mentirosa?

—O solo puedo decir que su hijo se niega y yo no puedo obligarle, que espero cooperación de tú parte en cierto punto.

—Creo preferirán creer la versión de que los estafas, digo, soy su hijo, ¿Por qué no me van a creer a mí?— y al ver como esta se abochornaba por ello, seguiría— Tenemos un trato, Meresi, ganar-ganar o, ganar-perder, y en perder solo vas a perder tú.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?— Near vio como ella se acercaba a donde estaba, tratando de mantenerle la mirada pero sin mucho resultados— Sí es de los dos, los dos debemos buscar una solución, ¿No?

—Exactamente— Near se acomodó un poco para comenzar a enredar su mechón de cabello — Hoy me dijeron que querían escuchar algo pronto, o lo más pronto que sus pueda. Así que, necesitamos algo que les quite esa idea.

—Esa idea no se les va quitar, es normal que quieran ver un progreso— comento Linda de forma suave mientras empezaba a caminar por la sala viendo al techo —No debe ser complicado solucionarlo el problema no lo es–

—Creo que no estas contemplando que es realmente delicado el asunto, el que no le des importancia a tus cosas no significa que yo quiera estresarme demás por algo que no quiero hacer.

—Sin duda nos llevaríamos mejor si cambiaras esa actitud— Y Linda se había detenido a verle de forma curiosa— vamos a solucionarlo, y creo que se cómo hacerlo.

—Eso es aliviador.

—Sin sarcasmo, por favor— esa chica tenía problemas con detectar el sarcasmo—Ahora, solo les diré a tus padres que no se te da, y aprendes muy lento.

—No lo van a creer, siempre he aprendido y adaptado rápido a las cosas.

—No con la música, al ver que no puedes tocar lo creerán, y hasta quizás se den por vencidos, pero mientras eso pasa, necesito que pongas de tu parte, tenerte en mi sala mientras miras todo es incómodo— Su tono se había vuelto suave, casi amistoso y tímido. Near la miro un par de minutos, aprecio como se iba poniendo nerviosa con ello, pero antes de responderle ella volvió a hablar, ahora con tono decaído— Solo no quiero estar incomoda en mi casa, eso es todo, has lo que quieras hasta que te busquen, yo te voy a cubrir, de todos modos, es cierto, ambos estamos en este problema.

Near la vio sentarse en su lugar de nuevo, y como volvía a su tarea, como si jamás hubiera hablado. Ella realmente era una chica extraña y le costaba entenderla, y por alguna extraña razón, empezaba a querer comprenderla.

* * *

 _Glosario o terminología_

 **Andante:** Tempo (Ritmo o frecuencia) al paso tranquilo, un poco vivaz

 **Gimnasia ritmica** : Disciplina deportiva que combina elementos de la gimnasia y el ballet

 **Geek:** Termino usado para referirse a las personas con afición a la tecnología e informática

* * *

¡Feliz día de Reyes! con bastante atraso el capítulo, y es que el mismo me ha dado los dolores de la vida, empezando que cuando tenia la mitad listo, lo perdí todo. Luego las clases pero ya lo he terminado, ¡y aquí esta para ustedes!, y como se da a entender, ya en los próximos capítulos habrá un mayor acercamiento de ellos, como saber más de Linda. Les quiero mucho, y agradezco infinitamente la paciencia. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

 _Moony_


	4. Tranquillo

**Disclaimer:** Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenece ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata(Jamas serán MÍOS, JAMAS) Lo unico que me pertenece es la trama, y quizás alguno que otro OC en personajes menores.

Si buscas Yaoi en base a la historia original el universo donde transcurre todo y demás, _sorry my dear_ , este no es tu lugar, pareja Hetero "NearxLinda" NeLi y es un Alternative Universe (Universo Alternativo) ahora si no te molesta, te invito a seguir leyengo

 **Este FanFiction ha sido creado sin fines lucrativos por y para Fans**

* * *

 _Cuarto Capitulo: Tranquillo_

* * *

Near escuchaba a su mamá hablar mientras iban en el auto de regreso a su casa luego de otra, esa vez un poco más soportable, clases de música. Las palabras de su madre eran un intenso intento de animarlo, de que no se decepcionara, que debía seguir tratando y demás cosas positivas que seguro todas las madres solían decir para animar a sus hijos cuando no eran "buenos" en algo, y a pesar de ser un discurso nuevo para él, estaba seguro que era casi como un guion para las madres. Near le miro por unos segundos para suspirar y comenzar a jugar con un mechón de cabello, ella estaba más afectada de lo que creía que iba a ponerse con la predecible noticia, y al parecer la forma que tenía de drenarlo era darle su apoyo, aunque él no lo quisiera o necesitara. Apretó otro poco su cabello y dejo de mirar y escuchar a su madre mientras comenzaba a mirar por la ventana y recordar todo su tarde.

Esa clase había sido el día, el temido y a la vez esperado día en que sus padres se armarían de valor a preguntarle a su profesora, y cómplice, sobre las clases y todo lo relacionado a eso, el cómo ella veía que él había avanzado en las clases y un montón de preguntas con ese tema. Ese día era viernes y por ende la última clase de la semana, había llegado como siempre a la hora, ya se sabía la rutina que tenían luego de entrar, un saludo más por normas morales que por otra cosa, ir a la sala de música y hacer lo que fuera. Ese día se había puesto a adelantar su tarea, se ubicó en una mesa y comenzó a realizarla, a la par que observaba que Linda de forma curiosa, ella hacia algo similar a lo que él. O al menos eso parecía al estar rodeada de libretas y libros, bastante callada y sin siquiera levantar la vista, por lo que lo agradable del día había sido el gran silencio que hacía, sin miradas incomodas o intentos de interacción por parte de alguno.

Toda la clase había transcurrido en eso, silencio solo roto por las hojas al pasar y el sonido del grafito de los lápices contra papel, y era de alguna forma raro, ella le había dicho para que la pasaran mejor conociéndose, que así todo sería, usando las palabras de ella, ameno, y ahora en ese día en particular estaba callada, pero no se iba a quejar, disfruto creces ese día de silencio, la chica le causaba curiosidad y un extraño interés de comprenderla, pero siempre preferiría su soledad y silencio, o al menos hasta que su teléfono sonó. Un mensaje de su madre sobre que iría un poco más tarde por él y sobre que quería hablar con Linda, y que iría ella sola. Supo en ese momento que era por la dichosa charla que ella esperaba tener con Linda, pero en cuando por fin él rompió el silencio y hablo para comentarle del asunto, ella solo le había soltado un "No te preocupes" de forma que considero amable, y volvió a sus cosas, como si él jamás hubiera hablado, solo ignoro lo que le había dicho o en el mejor de los casos para él, que había inventado con anterioridad un plan.

Y así había sido, en cuanto su madre llego y lo abrazo, y luego a ella, dejándola notablemente abochornada, pero su madre parecía haber ignorado eso para empezar con el interrogatorio, soltando una pregunta tras otras, sobre el día de ella, de la clase, de las clases en general y luego del progreso de su hijo. Near admitía que se había divertido de las reacciones de Linda cuando ella comenzó a explicar de forma tímida y atropellada todo, sobre que era poco a poco, que debían practicar, pero se notaba forzado, y si él lo noto, su madre aún más.

Y en cuanto la confronto, Linda se limitó a hacer un gesto para alejarse un poco con su madre, dejándole solo. Solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando habían regresado, su madre abrazándolo con fuerza y agradeciéndole a Linda, diciéndole que se verían la próxima semana con una gran sonrisa para sacarle de allí, y luego había empezado todo lo del auto y del discurso, realmente ya empezaba a cuestionarse que le habría dicho ella a su madre.

Era viernes, no tendría más clases hasta la otra semana, y la idea de esperar hasta la semana entrante para saber qué le había dicho la rubia a su madre era todo menos tentador, no tenía mucha paciencia con eso, no al menos si se trataba de escuchar por varios días el apoyo moral, pronto por partida doble. Vio de nuevo a su madre que seguía solo hablando sin prestarle atención, por lo que aprovecho para sacar su teléfono y buscar el contacto de la chica. Hizo una mueca al sentir la necesidad de escribirle, pero tan rápido como la hizo su rostro volvió a la normalidad, no le escribirá por interés social, era solo por algo de su interés personal, por lo que comenzó a redactar el dichoso mensaje.

¿ _Qué se supone que le dijiste a mi madre?  
_  
Al poco más del minuto, ya tenía la respuesta, había sido rápido, antes de que lo que esperaba, por lo que leyó, arqueando una ceja al ver que ella solo podía que _nada._

— _No creo que "Nada" la tenga tan afectada, ¿Qué le dijiste a mi madre?_

— _No le mentí, o dije la verdad en este caso, si eso crees. Le dije que en teoría, eres un imbécil musicalmente hablando, que tampoco creo que sea mentira, pero le dije que manteníamos la prácticas, se emocionó mucho con eso._

Y al poco tiempo de ese mensaje, otro.

— _Tu madre es muy dulce, no me siento bien mintiéndole_

Near leyó ese mensaje varias veces, pero le restó importancia, su madre había sido la que le había medito en ello, y Linda bajo todo acepto a mentirle, no comprendía por qué la –odiosa- chica ahora sentía el remordimiento de conciencia sobre sí mentían o no, y a él realmente no le interesaba, mientras ella siguiera con el trato no debía preocuparse por nada más, y estaba bastante seguro que ella no iba a renunciar tan pronto, no si habían llegado a ese punto. Y si pasaba la situación de que fueran descubiertos –poco probable, pero aun así podía pasar- solo debía disculparse con su madre y todo resuelto.

Guardo su celular para ver por la ventana de nuevo, le extraño un poco que no hubieran llegado ya a su casa, la distancia no era mucha, incluso empezaba a notar el atardecer. Se acomodó en el asiento para volver a ver a su madre, y como ella no parecía haber notado que él la ignoraba y que incluso usaba su teléfono, pretendió que siempre la estuvo escuchando, al menos lucia más relajada y suponía que eso significaba que dejaría el tema para comenzar otro un poco menos agitado, al menos hasta la hora de la cena, pero aún se aventuró a preguntarle a donde iban, eso era un cambio de su actual rutina, y como todos los anteriores le molestaban.

—Mamá, ¿A dónde vamos? Deberíamos estar llegando, es más, este no es el camino que sueles tomar, te has desviado hace unas calles.

—Iremos a comprar algo, será rápido. No te preocupes —le declaro su madre con tono bastante meloso, típico de madre consentidora queriendo hacer sentir mejor al "afectado", eso ya le daba una idea de lo que pasaba, por lo que solo siguió preguntando. Quizás había otra cosa buena de ese día aparte la tarde en silencio.

— ¿Un premio de consolación?—pregunto a pesar de que todo apuntaba a eso— Por todo el tema de lo que paso hoy, puedo asegurar que hay entre un 80 y 87 % de probabilidad de que a donde vayamos es por eso. Un premio de consolación suena como lo más adecuado en un caso así.

—Sé que normalmente los premios son recompensas a los logros y metas alcanzadas, pero lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera creído, has ido a las clases y eso es mucho progreso, quiero darte algo por eso, iremos a comprarte alguno de esos rompecabezas que tanto quieres.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte por el gesto.

Near comento rápidamente, al menos podría armar su rompecabezas nuevo mientras escuchaba de nuevo todo el discurso, ahora por parte de su padre, incluso ese debía ser aún más afectado y condescendiente. No hablo de nuevo durante el viaje hasta al centro comercial, ya tenía la información que quería y no iba desgastarse en decirle a su madre más cosa sin sentidos, y ella igual parecía más calmada e igual quería estar en silencio. Incluso en las tiendas Near no había hablado demasiado, a duras penas para decir que quería.

Luego de un –tedioso- paseo por el supermercado para comprar unos víveres, y de pasar por la juguetería para tomar su _premio al intento_ , ya estaba de regreso a su casa viéndolo, incluso tenía dos, un juego básico de lego para terminar la construcción que tenía en ese momento, y el otro ya que su madre estaba tan dispuesta era un gran rompecabezas, que irónicamente su madre había aceptado a comprar solo si la imagen a completar era la de una especie de cuadro de un piano, según palabras de su madre "Para motivarle un poco más".

Se fue la sala para poder empezarlo cuanto antes mientras su madre le comentaba a nuevas noticias al señor gato, y de paso a su padre. Mientras estaba armándolo escucho algunos murmullos sobre todo, sin realmente seguir toda la línea de la conversación que mantenían sus padres sobre él y todo el tema, pero suponía que su padre estaría igual si no peor que su madre con la noticia, comenzó a retorcer un mechón de cabello y mirar a la sala donde sus padres estaban. Al parecer el que él, el hijo modelo en ámbitos académicos o de aprendizaje en general, les decepcionara era demasiado chocante para ellos, aun cuando ellos sabían que a él toda la onda de _etapa artística_ , como ellos lo habían llamado, no le gustaba y por ende no se le daría, era simple y no tenían por qué lamentarse como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Near dejo de escuchar el tema había sido cambiado por otro, estaba seguro que solo sería pospuesto para luego de la cena. Cuando volvió su vista de nuevo al rompecabezas para continuarlo hasta que fuera ya la hora de la comida, pero antes de poder hacer algo una bola de pelo blanca y ojos azules le veían de forma atenta. Aguanto un suspiro antes de tratar de echar al gato de su madre de allí, desordenándole todas las piezas solo porque le placía hacerlo. Incluso se levantó para dejarlo en una parte esperando que se le pasara la manía por las piezas y no las destrozaras y así poder terminarle sin problema alguno.

Mientras todo comenzaba a tomar forma, Near no pudo evitar cuestionarse por unos segundos un detalle pequeño pero de mucha importancia, ella le había llamado idiota y ponía bastante por el suelo sus dones musicales, eso no era lo raro, lo peculiar residía en que ella jamás había tocado, al menos plenamente tocar, con él presente, Se la pasaba pendiente de iniciar de alguna forma algo de qué hablar o escribiendo, pero jamás había tocado algo. Ella no tenía derecho a decirle dichas cosas y salir airosa de ser muy buena cuando jamás había dado muestras de sus, supuestos, grandes conocimientos y talentos. Aun así solo espabilo un poco para seguir armando el rompecabezas, echando al gato y esperando a la cena. No se iba a desgastar pensando en las peculiaridades de una chica que rayaba en lo extraña, ella era solo alguien que ahora aprovechaba para escapar de las ganas de sus padres por que tuviera un hobbie tan extraño como ella.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Linda salió de su baño para dejarse caer en su cama, se sentía cansada, mentir no era lo suyo, la desgastaba. El simple hecho de hablar con las personas se le hacía incómodo y complicado, sumarle el que debía mentir, o no decir toda la verdad la desgastaba aún más. Vio su teléfono esperando que Nate respondiera el último mensaje, se le hacía curioso que él le escribiera, pero al parecer saciada su curiosidad, ella había perdido importancia de nuevo, sin duda era un malcriado sin remedio.

Suspiro un poco al recordar la charla, le había mentido, o algo así, descaradamente en la cara de la amable señora mamá River, y si bien creía que podía controlar todo, solo decirle que podían hacer una demostración pero ella no vería nada de avance, no pudo hacerlo del todo, su voz y nervios la traicionaron antes de hablar, y el ver la preocupación en su rostro solo la hacía sentir mal, sin duda si no fuera por el parecido físico hasta podía dudar que ella era la madre biológica de Near, era dulce y amable, y su hijo, para su desgracia, era todo lo opuesto, pero ya no quejarse, ella se había metido en eso, había aceptado y debía, lamentablemente aguantarlo

Se levantó de la cama estirándose un poco para empezar a vestirse, debía bajar a ordenar la sala, sus padres le habían avisado que llegarían un poco tarde, pero le habían prometido que llevarían cena, y además su hermano mayor debía estar por llegar, y la idea de compartir con alguien agradable se emocionaba bastante.

Soltó un bostezo al terminar de ponerse algún pijama y caer de nuevo, quería una pequeña siesta para reponer energía, la necesitaba para bajar y arreglar lo que faltaba de su tarea, aunque solo ella vería como tal el desorden hasta el lunes, aún tenía tiempo para hacerlo, solo tomaría una pequeña siesta y estaría al corriente de todo. Se acomodó entre las sabanas y cobijas viendo la hora en su teléfono para empezar a dormirse de a poco.

Desparto poco después de unos 15 minutos por el sonido del timbre de su casa, largo y constante. Se sentía bastante alterada y sentía como si le faltara aire a pesar de no tener tapándole el rostro, se sentó espabilando un poco antes de levantarse casi corriendo, se sentía mareada por lo rápido que se había levantado de cama, costándole un par de tropezones, y aturdida entre el sonido del timbre y lo que más que un sueño para reponer energía parecía una pesadilla y aun que no terminaba de salir de esta.

Bajo las escaleras de forma torpe, casi cayendo y teniendo que esperar un poco a medio camino a que se le pasara un poco el mareo, tomar un poco de aire y seguir bajando, esta vez un poco más ágil. Al ya estar abajo solo pudo avisar que esperando que dejaran de sonar el timbre, ¿Quién podía tocar tanto un timbre?

—Allí voy

Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar sorprenderse levemente, incluso de ladear la cabeza, y de forma casi inmediata sonrojarse, justo allí estaba su simpático y amigable vecino, con su peculiar a amigo, y ella estaba en pijama totalmente desaliñada, incluso se tentó a pellizcarse para asegurarse que no era parte del sueño raro, pero se veían muy reales como para que fuera eso. Trato de balbucear de forma tímida que le dieran un minuto, pero ellos no parecían darle importancia.

— ¡Pequeña italiana! — la voz fuerte del pelirrojo le resonaba fuerte y animada, incluso aturdiéndola un poco más, pero él parecía no darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo mientras parecía jugar algo en su celular para luego verla y extenderle algo — mira, nos mandaron a traerte esto.

Linda vio curiosa hasta darse cuenta que eran paquetes, cajas en perfecto estado y sin ser abiertas. Al tomarlas los curiosos un poco, y antes de poder decirle algo sobre las cajas, vio como le extendían un sobre aparte, con su nombre, lo que parecía ser su dirección y el nombre de una compañía, al leerla con detenimiento y ver bien las cajas noto que eran sus pinturas que había pedido por correo. Volvió a leer la dirección un par de veces para asegurarse que no fuera su culpa que las tuviera Mello, pero este solo había soltado una risa mientras comía su tableta de chocolate

—Las dejaron hoy por error, esa es tu dirección, no la mía, recién las vimos bien y pensamos que sería mejor traértelas de inmediato, y Matt quiso acompañarme— Mello noto que Linda no le vio hasta luego de que termino de hablar, para solo volver a ver las cajas, lucia bastante confundida de todo, o simplemente muy metida en su mundo— Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Vale, gracias, creo que hasta había olvidado que las había pedido, pero gracias, me hacían falta— contesto rápido mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza para terminar de ubicarse y verles sonriendo de forma tímida

—Luces, agitada, y duraste algo en abrir la puerta. Sin contar que se escuchó un poco de alboroto—Le comento Matt sonriendo para volver a su teléfono — Por eso tocábamos tanto, porque te escuchamos.

—Y luces algo ida

—Yo, estoy bien— término por decirle Linda luego de unos segundos asimilando y buscando algo coherente que decir, con voz suave y casi en susurros, incluso se había encogido un poco y sonrojado más. Se sentía bastante apenada de haberles hecho esperar, aparte preocuparles con su aspecto y con el estar perdida en sus pensamientos— yo solo, estaba durmiendo y el sonido me despertó y aturdió, pero estoy bien, lo prometo— y antes de que le pudieran decir algo más, solo retrocedió un par de pasos, en un no muy disimulado intento de escapar —Gracias de nuevo, por mis cosas— Y cerró la puerta sin más, esperando que se fueran, necesitaba estar sola por unos minutos.

Cuando dejo de escucharles hablar y los pasos se alejó lentamente de la puerta para ir a la sala donde estaba en piano, y todas sus cosas, Dejo las cajas sobre una mesita y se dejó caer al sofá cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro. Estaba peor que como cuando se había acostado. Entre el toquido al timbre, las preguntas y la amabilidad de regresar sus cajas, y el sueño pesadilla que fue lo que la dejo dudando por un rato donde estaba realmente.

Primero no pensó que lograría quedar dormida tan rápido, menos en soñar y que en el sueño estaría tratando de mantener por alguna razón el equilibrio y correr, evitando caer a toda costa, todo bastante oscuro, casi en un lugar hermético y cerrado, casi asfixiante y por algún motivo, lleno de personas, y cuando creía poder empezar a salir de allí, comenzó el odioso ruido una y otra vez, hasta hacerla caer y rodar varias veces. Suspiro de nuevo viendo ahora al techo, ahora que lo pensaba era casi caer por una escalera y por ello no terminaba de darse cuenta de que estaba despierta mientras las bajaba, era una especie continuación real del sueño.

No debía preguntarse demasiadas cosas sobre el sueño, Linda estaba segura de lo que era, o donde era ese sueño, no debía buscarle la gran explicación, pero le extrañaba soñarlo ese día en particular y no antes. Negó con la cabeza para levantarse del sofá, el agobio y estrés de mentir le había hecho eso, pero no terminaba de entender porque le movía cosas que no venían al caso.

Linda se levantó del sofá de nuevo, ya que estaba despierta y ansiosa, lo mejor que podía hacer para drenarlo era por fin ponerse arreglar todo –hasta comenzó a considerar que era un karma por floja- y si bien la recomendación principal que le habían dado era tal vez hablarlo, no lo iba a poder en ese momento, solo debía concentrarse en terminar todo allí y estaría mejor. Primero guardar los libros de sus tareas que ya estaban listos, luego las partituras y desempacar las pinturas y pinceles para ponerlos en su estuche que subiría luego a su habitación. Continuo así por varios minutos hasta escuchar la puerta y la agradable voz masculina llamándola mientras se acercaba a donde estaba.

Linda vio curiosa a la puerta para sonreírle y acercarse hasta donde estaba el chico. Solo unos años mayor que ella y animado. Se sentía bastante reconfortada de verlo, no estaba sola, pero tampoco estaba con personas que por pura y genuina preocupación la hacían sentir aún más ansiosa al no saber que decirles. Pero antes de poder decirle algo él solo se acercó a despeinarle un poco.

— ¿y cómo estás tú? ¿Paso algo durante las clases de hoy?

— Estoy… ¿Por qué crees que paso algo?

— Te ves algo agitada, o bastante agitada, y eso es lo que tenías hoy, por eso te pregunto

—Oh, no, tranquilo. No pasó nada—Linda le dijo restándole importancia con un gesto y sonriéndole—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo dormía una siesta y llegaron unos paquetes y me despertaron, pero estoy bien. Ahora termino de ordenar todo por aquí, pero nada que deba preocuparte.

—De acuerdo, hermanita, si tú lo dices— y abriendo los ojos como si recordara algo de repente —Por cierto, mi mamá me dijo que te ayudara con una caja, que tal vez querías poner aquí algunas cosas aquí o en tu habitación, ¿las traigo?

Linda asintió con la cabeza sonrió parándose lo más derecha que se podía, y aun así subiendo bastante la cabeza para ver a su hermano mayor al hablar, y luego ver su espalda salir de allí. Si bien se parecían bastante entre ellos - el cabello, los ojos, los rasgos- diferían de otras cosas, principalmente la altura, aunque ella era rara –hasta- en su familia, todos altos y ella pequeña y menuda, su madre le decía que contribuía al verse bien, que estaba bien así. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Alex, su hermano regresar con una caja que si bien no lucia muy pesada, si se veía bastante grande para ella. Él la dejo en el suelo y ella se acercó a verla y luego verle a él.

—Es la última caja, o caja de deporte como dice mi mamá, yo ya saque lo que pondría y en que parte, así que quizás quieras estar sola para seleccionar tus cosas.

—Oh, si quieres puedes quedarte mientras veo que saco, no creo que sea mucho.

— ¿Segura?

—Bastante

—Aun así, prefiero darte tu privacidad, estaré aquí al lado— y se acercó a besar la cabeza de ella antes de tomar el violín que estaba junto al piano y salir de la habitación

Linda abrió la caja luego de ello, sentándose para rebuscar entre las cosas, no tenía muchas cosas que realmente quisiera conservar allí, pero al ver una larga cinta rosa pálido, la tomo para sacarla de la caja y jugar un poco con ella, era bonita, iba con su decoración y siempre le había tenido bastante cariño. Volvió a ver a la caja, sintiendo una mezcla de nostalgia y cariño, pero no quería nada más de la caja, lo demás lo guardaría con cariño en un lugar seguro para que no se fuera a dañar, como el sótano o en su armario, pero en ese momento lo único que quería ya lo tenía entre sus manos, moviéndolo de un lado a otro sintiéndose bastante tranquila y entretenida de jugar con la cinta. Se levantó para volver a enrollarla de forma suave y tomarla para dejarla como decoración en su biblioteca y quedarse viéndole con una sonrisa. Al parecer había retomado una vieja forma de drenarse en momentos repentinos, y por experiencia ella sabía que era la mejor manera.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando llego el lunes se sentía algo cansado, tenía las ojeras ligeramente más marcadas como consecuencia de las pocas horas que había dormido en el fin de semana, producto de sus construcciones de lego que había retomado y empezado luego de terminar el rompecabezas, y la total libertad de hacer lo que quisiera sin regaños u órdenes.

Near pasó el fin de semana prácticamente con el mismo tema del viernes resonando en su casa. Como lo supuso lo paso siendo compensado por todo, sus comidas favoritas, nada de charlas sobre el tema directamente con él, un par de juguetes nuevos por parte de su padre, principalmente legos lo que había contribuido a la falta de sueño, incluso regaños al señor gato cuando este se ponía necio con sus cosas.

Su jornada de clases no había sido la gran cosa, bastante apegada a la rutina, las clases, los exámenes sorpresas, ya no sorpresas de varios de sus profesores, el trabajar con Mello y Matt durante los laboratorios de química o física, escuchar e ignorar los insultos del primero, y la falta de interés académico del pelirrojo. Todo normal y predecible –no como Lisa- , pero así le gustaba, más en días así.

Aguanto un bostezo mientras arrastraba levemente los pies fuera del colegio para ir al auto de su madre, ese día no había tenido mucha energía durante la mañana, el trasnocharse le pasaba factura, pero no le molestaba realmente, no era la primera vez y estaba al 59% seguro que no sería la última, y a pesar de no ser la primera vez que iba así a clases, se sentía bastante fastidiado de la idea de volver a salir de su casa.

Al ya entrar al auto y de saludar a su madre, comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello mientras la veía, lucia bastante animada, quizás porque ese día tocaban las clases y seria el momento de poder mejorar y aprender más, como seguro diría ella. Subió una pierna al asiento mientras aun jugaba con su cabello. A pesar de tener bastante sueño no se molestó en tratar de hacer desistir a su madre de ir a las clases de piano, él ya sabía que sería un caso perdido, su madre impondría siempre el que debía ir, aún más toda esa situación que pasaba ahora.

Al llegar a su casa, y mientras veía a su madre ir a la pequeña oficina, se dirigió a su habitación. Se movió con cuidado de no dañar nada, aun debía terminar algunas cosas de su construcción, y dejo su mochila sobre la cama para empezar a sacar y acomodar lo que dejaría y lo que se llevaría ese día, para luego cambiarse el uniforme. Si bien no se iba a poder quedar en pijama como hubiera preferido, quería estar lo más cómodo posible. Al terminar de vestirse volvió a girar a la cama, viendo al gato sobre su cama, casi adentro de su mochila. Near admitía estar ligeramente impresionado de ver que el animal se hubiera movido con tanta agilidad para no dañar nada, especialmente por la falta de ejercicio que tenía el gato, y que estaba pasado de peso, pero aun así no le iba a dejar llenar su cama y mochila de su pelo. Como ya estaba listo solo colgó la mochila en su hombro y tomo al gato para salir y bajar hasta donde su madre.

—Volvió a entrar a mi habitación y mover mis cosas— Le dijo de forma hasta seca mientras le daba el gato para que ella le cargara. Hizo una pequeña mueca al ver sus manos, debería lavarlas bien luego de eso, pero aun así vio de nuevo a su madre—Agradecería que no lo dejaras entrar.

—Cariño, es un gato, una mascota, es curioso y quiere ver que haces, le agradas mucho por eso lo hace. Pero no te preocupes, mejor ve y lávate, tienes que comer para irnos, ya hable con Linda, te está esperando.

Near vio cómo su parecía bastante animada de que fuera ese día, presentía que ella debía pensar que ese sería otro comienzo, que quizás ya vería resultados en él. Prefirió solo enrollar un mechón de cabello a responderle algo sobre eso, si su curiosidad sobre Linda era rara, la emoción de su madre por la chica lo era aún más, pero no le dio importancia, solo fue a hacer lo que ella le había pedido de lavarse, además de deja la mochila en la sala para sentarse a comer, y tener la rutina de comida y reposo como siempre.

Antes de salir de la casa, y mientras su madre preparaba sus cosas para salir, él se dedicó a observarla ir de un lado otro, con el gato siguiéndola, para luego ver su teléfono, específicamente los mensajes con Linda de la conversación del viernes, y de la idea de que ella jamás había tocado piano con él presente, si el trato también era conocerse, ese era un buen momento para conocer el don musical de la chica.

—Cariño, ya vamos—Cuando su madre estuvo lista y le llamo mientras iba a la puerta, se levantó tras ella, aunque tropezando con gato, incluso viéndole de forma curiosa—Señor gato esta amoroso hoy, te lo dije, ¡nos acompañara a dejarte!

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy como para que pasees con el gato por la ciudad?

—Señor gato solo te acompañara—Le respondió a la par que lo cargaba— luego lo traeré de regreso y buscare una cosas para llevarle a tu padre que las dejo y seguiré con lo mío, no te preocupes, andando que se nos hará tarde.

Near solo le siguió al auto, aunque en casi todo el camino tuvo el gato entre sus piernas, bastante calmado para su comodidad, pero aun así ignoro los comentarios de su madre sobre el estado amoroso del mismo. Para él solo era el gato de su madre en un estado más necio de lo normal. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Linda, fue lo de siempre, ella sentada en el porche de la misma perdiéndose con todo al su alrededor, siempre muy descuidada, pero antes de poder detallarla más, el gato había comenzado a maullarle animado mientras veía a donde Linda. Y al parecer su madre se había percatado de ello.

—Mira, Sr. Gato quiere saludarla, vamos, así igual le saludo

Fue todo lo la señora River dijo antes de apagar el auto y quitarle el gato para bajar. Near vio a su madre caminar animada y saludar, espantándola levemente, a la chica, mientras el gato le maullaba, y el como ella al parecer le cargaba hablándole en susurros al gato. Se bajó poco después de eso con sus cosas y evito saludo alguno, mientras más rápido su madre se fuera, menos iban a tener que fingir algo. La señora trato de tomar al Sr. Gato, riendo levemente al notar que este no se alejaba de Linda

—Al parecer le agradas mucho, pero debo llevármelo, vamos señor gato—Y al ver que no surgía efecto, solo suspiro—Señor gato, debemos irnos.

—Se te hace tarde, mamá—Le recordó Near, mientras más rápido ella se fuera, menos debería fingir cortesía

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo.

—Si quiere, y si es más cómodo, puede hacerlo— Near y la señora vieron a Linda al escucharla hablar, el primero arqueando una ceja al ver como se encogía un poco y bajaba el tono de su voz— Nate estará aquí, cuando venga por él, señor gato se ira, no me molesta que este aquí, es calmado, sé que no dará problemas. Lo prometo, estará bien y Nate puede decirme si necesita algo en especial.

La señora vio a Linda de forma atenta mientras ella estaba tímida y encogida con el gato, a la mascota familiar cómodo en los brazos de la chica y su hijo que parecía bastante indiferente a la situación. Suspiro levemente para acercarse a acariciar al gato y luego besar la mejilla de su hijo de forma suave antes de empezar a alejarse de a poco.

—Volveré en unas horas, pórtate bien, señor gato, igual tú, cariño. Nos vemos Linda

Near vio a su madre entrar al auto y despedirse de nuevo con la mano para emprender camino. Suspiro levemente y antes de poder dirigirse a ella vio al gato de nuevo, como si el día no fuera cansado ahora debía aguantar al gato de su madre molestarle fuera de casa. Se acercó un poco más a ellos para mirarla de forma crítica, viendo como ella usaba al gato de escudo, queriendo esconderse

— ¿Por qué dejaste al gato quedarse? El cuidar de él no es parte del trato— y comenzó a enrollar su mechón de cabello al ver que ella parecía pensar que iba a decirle, casi parecía que cuidaba lo que decía.

—Yo, el señor gato es amable, y estará conmigo… ¿No quieres pasar?

Y antes de que Near pudiera responderle, ella ya se había adentrado a la casa. Vio la espalda de la chica alejarse mientras el viendo movía el cabello de esta, y el blanco y gordo gato le veía, ya que ella al parecer lo quería cargar como si fuera un bebé. Comenzó a caminar poco después para entrar e ir hasta la sala y sentarse sobre el banquillo del piano a ver como ella se sentaba con el gato en el suelo y le hacía cariños, todo en total silencio.

—Sabes, Linda, luego del viernes pensé en algo—Comento de forma que trato de hacer parecer casual mientras pasaba un dedo por unas teclas, viendo que estaba impecable. Vio como ella le miraba curiosa y continuo mientras se levantaba del banquillo— y llegue a la conclusión de que eres hipócrita.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Como me escuchaste, le dices a mi madre, y a mí, que soy un idiota, musicalmente o como sea que lo quieras, pero jamás has tocado piano, te dedicas a solo, estas allí, callada y distraída, como ocultándolo que tampoco eres la gran inminencia. Si tocaras las teclas estarían más desgastadas.

— ¡Solo cuido mi piano!—Su voz había sonado aguda mientras la veía levantarse, aunque al mirarla un poco más fijo volvía a su postura defensiva— Soy pianista, claro que lo toco y cuido mi instrumento, si no ¿Por qué lo tendría?

—Puede ser de alguien más, y tuviste solo mucha suerte de que fuera conmigo que paso el trato de las cases— Y al verla sonrojada, suponía que de enojo solo soltó— Así que eres hipócrita al llamarme así, o insinuar eso.

Near vio a la chica acercarse luego de eso, bastante cerca, más de lo que para él era cómodo. Aprovecho para detallarla levemente. Su cabello largo, las pestañas largas enmarcando los ojos y los rasgos delicados en gesto de enojo, pero dejo de hacerlo al sentir al gato en sus brazos, pero lo dejo en el suelo luego de eso. Ella se alejó y se sacudió las manos para sentarse donde él estaba y tomar una bocana da de aire.

Lucia nerviosa, ella estaba nerviosa, y el temblor de sus manos la delataba, pero aun así para su sorpresa, ella había empezado a tocar, solo mirando a las teclas, muy callada, pero siempre tocando. Era simple y suave, una tonada tranquila, y debía admitir, solo para él, que era una buena canción, y la tocaba bien. Vio a al señor Gato ronronear tranquilo y de nuevo a ella, hasta que se detuvo, de nuevo silencio. Linda no se levantó sino hasta pasado unos minutos para volver a pararse frente a Near. Él solo arqueo una ceja al notar que ella veía al suelo.

— ¿Ves? Sí puedo tocar— y levantando la vista para sonreírle de forma tímida, extrañando un poco a Near, ella cambiaba mucho de emociones — ¿Satisfecho?— y se alejó al saber que no tendría respuestas—No creo que quieras tomar clases ahora, supongo que si fue solo tu orgullo herido— y ella dirigió su vista al gato que parecía querer jugar con algunas cosas, para luego volver a donde ella.

—Cree lo que gustes. Yo solo dije a lo que todo apuntaba.

—Tu gato es como tú ¿lo sabías?

—Es de mi madre, no mío—Comento, en serio, ella debía dejar de cambiar los temas así como así. La vio acercarse a la biblioteca para tomar una especie de cinta atada a una vara para empezar hacer espirarles y entretener al gato. Pero parecía ignorarle

—Muy blanco, malcriado, quiere todo y cuando lo dice— y antes de que él pudiera responderle, ella había hablado de nuevo, viéndole— era en serio cuando dije lo de conocemos mejor, llevarnos mejor.

Ella era extraña, para Near ella era demasiado extraña. El trato era tonto, él estaba bien con solo estar en silencio, y el saber algunas cosas que habían comentado casual, el que se había mudado, que año del colegio cursaban ya debía ser suficiente, pero aun así ella volvía a insistir. Era lo suficientemente curiosa como para analizarla, saber de ella.

—Puedo empezar si quieres—Su voz apareció suave en un susurro, casi a la par de sus pensamientos—Soy de Italia, me dicen Linda porque desde que me mude, confunden Lisa con Lindsay, y creo que era un más fácil decir Linda. Tengo un hermano mayor— y la vio mover de nuevo la cinta y jugar con el gato sonriendo— ¿quieres saber algo más?

— ¿Por qué te mudaste? Ya te lo dije, luces en una cómoda posición económica— y viendo la cinta— ¿Y qué es eso?

—Oh, trabajo de mis padres y los estudios de mi hermano mayor— detendría el moviendo de la cinta para verle atenta— ¿Esto? Es una cinta.

—Que especifica—Le comento de forma sarcástica para tomar la cinta— Pero, estoy un 80% seguro que no todos manejan este tipo de cintas— Near observo atento como ella se incomodaba con eso, viendo a otro lado

—Era como un juguete, solo eso— respuesta brusca, evitando que preguntara más. Luego le vio para decirle— Es tu turno.

—No tengo nada que decir— y al verla abrir los ojos de par en par, le dijo de forma aburrida—Lo que mi madre te ha dicho, es eso— y se alejó para irse al sofá y buscar de entre su mochila— Pero si gustas, sigue hablando, realmente no me interesa.

A pesar de decirlo, estaría atento, cualquier detalle le era de interés. Near vio como Linda solo negaba con la cabeza, para tomar al gato y dejarle en un banquillo, al parecer susurrarle algo para ir a dejar la cinta donde la había encontrado, tomar un lápiz y un block para ponerse a dibujarlo por lo que quedaba de tiempo hasta que su madre llegara, y él involuntariamente solo observo como ella hacía eso. Un detalle nuevo de Linda que ella no había comentado, pero aun así, no la entendía.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Cuando ya estaba en su casa vio a su madre hablar con el gato, bastante feliz y emocionada, parecía encantada de cómo estaba el gato y de que Linda se hubiera portado tan dulce –según palabras de ella-. Otra cosa que había aumentado su curiosidad en esos días era su madre y el aprecio que parecía tenerle, incluso se lo había hecho saber y ella solo había soltado a reír y apretarle la mejilla, sacándole una mueca.

—Es una chica mona, eso es todo— y vio esa mirada rara de su madre— ¿No te parece mona? Es guapa y amable

—No lo he notado, me concentro en lo que me concierne. En cambio tú pareces más insistente en eso cada.

—Para mí es normal, no hay muchas chicas así, y solo quería que supieras que si eso pasa, que notes algo nuevo, recuerda que no es malo, estas en una edad en que las niñas son más lindas, pasas tiempo con ella varias veces a la semana— y beso su frente para volver a tomar al gato y acariciarlo

Y Near dio por terminado el tema. Linda solo levantada su curiosidad, y no estaba para nada ligado a otras cosas, menos las que decía su madre

* * *

 _Glosario o Terminología_

 **Tranquillo:** Tempo (Ritmo o Frecuencia) tranquilo y suave

* * *

Feliz día de sabado de gloria y por ende, ¡actualización por las vacaciones! espero que les guste el capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo (casi no dormi). De nuevo muchas gracias por la paciencia infitina. Les quiero y aprecio un mundo gigante comiendose un mundo más pequeño, así creecera y sera un mundo más grande y los querre más

 _~Moony~_


	5. Larghetto

**Disclaimer:** Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenece ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata(Jamas serán MÍOS, JAMAS) Lo unico que me pertenece es la trama, y quizás alguno que otro OC en personajes menores.

Si buscas Yaoi en base a la historia original el universo donde transcurre todo y demás, _sorry my dear_ , este no es tu lugar, pareja Hetero "NearxLinda" NeLi y es un Alternative Universe (Universo Alternativo) ahora si no te molesta, te invito a seguir leyendo

 **Este FanFiction ha sido creado sin fines lucrativos por y para Fans**

* * *

 **Quinto Capitulo : Larghetto**

* * *

Near bajo las escaleras de su casa con bastante calma mientras llevaba unas piezas de vajilla en su mano, un plato, algunos cubiertos y un vaso. Ese día en particular, un sábado para ser más exactos, a su madre le había dado por llevarle el desayuno a su habitación, no se quejaba, mejor para él y para poder seguir con su rompecabezas, motivo por el cual también bajaba las cosas casi a las 10:30 de la mañana a pesar de haber terminado hacía ya un buen rato, y si bien lo normal era que bajara a comer con sus padres hacia dos horas, como una familia, para él no había nada de especial en las acciones de su madre, Near sabía que era una de las formas de su madre de demostrarle que estaba feliz con él, el motivo no era muy relevante, al menos para él, pero no se iba a quejar de atenciones y más comodidades.

Al llegar a la cocina vio a su madre allí, animada como siempre y dándole de comer –por quien sabe cuanta vez esa mañana- al gato, parecía bastante absorta en esa tarea, pero apenas ella se percató de su presencia, dejo la bolsa de comida en la mesada, levanto al animal del suelo y se giró a su dirección, ella ahora le veía de forma atenta, esbozando una sonrisa para acomodar al el gato entre sus brazos y que este también le viera, y comenzar a con la nueva manía que había tomado en un tiempo a la fecha, interrogarle sobre todo.

Ese día era sobre el desayuno, si esté había sido de su agrado, el como se encontraba esa mañana, lo que resultaba en una plática bastante trivial y común de cualquier día en la mañana, nada nuevo, todo como estaba especulado y sin saltarse un paso, un punto a favor de su tranquilidad, en eso Near aún tenía un poco monotonía y control, aunque no fuera por más que unas escasas horas, al menos en el transcurso de las siguientes horas.

Ese día ese debía romperla, y no de la forma en que se había empezado a deformar por culpa de las ideas locas de sus padres, aunque según palabras de su madre en días anteriores, _aquello_ era su nueva rutina de monotonía, contra su voluntad, debía resaltar.

—Dime, Nate–La voz de su madre, sonora y llena de buen humor le había sacado de sus pensamientos, por lo que se vio obligado en prestarle una falsa atención para no tener que durar demás en esa charla, quería a su madre, pero eso no la excluía a su repelencia a las conversaciones largas y vánales— ¿emocionado por salir con tus amigos? a mí me emociona que salgas hoy, cielo, más en algo fuera de lo normal —Su madre tenía serios problemas con que él fuera una persona de hábitos y monotonía, eso lo confirmaba. Near solo negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la nevera para empezar a servirse un vaso de agua.

—No son mis amigos, mamá, son solo mis compañeros de clases, llevamos años en eso, no voy a cambiar la etiqueta social ahora, a mí no me interesa cambiarla, sé que a ellos tampoco—Debía aclararlo rápido, antes de que la nueva idea de su madre fuera reuniones de interés social para él, a eso no se prestaría— a demás solo nos vamos a reunir a hacer un trabajo escolar, no tiene nada de realmente emocionante, mamá — y comenzando a enredar un mechón de cabello— Además, por sus actividades extracurriculares, y ahora la mía, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo en las tardes, pero según mis cálculos, hay una probabilidad del 85% que para las 5 de la tarde este de regreso, posiblemente antes, quizás entre las 4 de la tarde y 4:45, ya que también hay un 45% de que Mello se exaspere de mí, me pida que me marche y me vaya antes.

Ese era un motivo, por si su madre lo había olvidado, por el cual ellos no eran amigos, Mello parecía que era alérgico a él, le repelía como quien repele y condena a un leproso. Sin contar sus propias malas habilidades sociales, y el principal motivo de que a él, Nate River, simplemente no le interesaba en lo absoluto relacionarme más de lo necesario. Fuera una persona que conocía desde los 4 años de edad o fuera alguien que acaba de conocer, si no le aportaba algo, no lo quería.

— ¿Entonces se reunirán donde Mihael? Sera la primera vez que vayas a su casa desde que se mudó—Le afirmo animada— ¿Ves que si tendrán algo emociónate?— Near le vio rápidamente por eso, su madre no era tonta ni nada por el estilo, solo se dedicaba a ignorar y tratar de que él encajara en un concepto más normal, que tuviera un rango de emociones amplios.

—Sí tú lo dices, mamá.

Near sabía, ahora sabía, que lo mejor para evitar desgastarse en discutir con una persona tan terca como su madre era darle una falsa razón, ella se encontraba satisfecha de su supuesta muestra de ser sumiso y atento a las órdenes de su madre, al final ella le dejaba en paz en menos de 5 minutos y terminaba por recompensar su buena conducta, cual pequeño que aprendió algo. Él lo sabía, su madre en ocasiones le trataba como si tuviera 4 años, él lo sabía, Linda se lo recordaba, y no podía importarle menos.

Vio a su madre, le diría que esperaría en su habitación hasta que fuera hora de almorzar, para poder mantener su día en relajación y monotonía el mayor tiempo posible, pero ella solo comenzó de nuevo a preguntarle cosas, ahora sobre qué cosas haría, el cómo se iría a donde el rubio. Near con esa esa última pregunta incluso considero que ella podría llevarle hasta allí, sacarle la información a Matt sobre la dirección no sería difícil, incluso si llevarle con ellos era un pequeño precio a pagar.

—Con Matt.

—Fantástico, no te perderás— Le declaro ella en tono animado para verle mientras empezaba a mimar al gato, pero antes de que de nuevo él se pudiera moverle ella le volvió a hablar— Por cierto, Nate, hoy me iré temprano, así que quizás almorcemos temprano— Near admitía que eso le tomaba por sorpresa, además, allí iba su posibilidad de transporte.

— ¿Hoy no era tu día libre?

—Lo era, cielo, Pero decidí cambiar unas guardias nocturnas en el hospital, principalmente para tener días libres cuando sean tus clases, así no debes preocuparte de faltar, por ello me debo ir desde la tarde.

—Que considerada eres—Sí, él admitía que era sarcástico hasta con su madre, pero que encontrara como siempre sacar ese tema era exasperante. Ella parecía haberle captarle completamente, pero aun así solo le sonrió. Ella no daba su brazo a torcer, Near sabía que había salido demasiado a ella en eso.

—Pero no te preocupes, seguro tu papá pedirá algo para comer ¡Tendrás una noche de chicos!— y sin más, continuo el tema anterior—Más cosas emocionantes para ustedes el día de hoy, seguro hablaran de algo interesante, o lo que ustedes consideren así, ¿Quizás el golf?

Su madre no compartía en nada sus escasos gustos, pero su padre sí, o eso decía ella siempre.

—Parece un buen tema para hablar con mi papá.

—Son tan iguales en sus gustos ustedes dos — Ella se veía divertida de ese detalle, para luego dulcificar su mirada, como queriendo abordar un tema más serio, pero delicado a la vez— O quizás quieras hablar de una futura carrera, ¿ser arquitecto tal vez? Sí es eso, te va ayudar y orientar un rato, mejor guía no encontraras.

Near solo pudo asentir a eso, era un tema más de su gusto, era relajante para él, era un tema con importancia en su vida y quizás era el momento de abordarle a solo un poco más de un año de empezar su nueva etapa de vida estudiantil. Además tampoco podía quejarse de una noche solo con su padre, no era la primera que pasaría a solas con él, por el trabajo de su madre era muy frecuente. Además con él los temas cortos, no le hacía interrogaciones extrañas, no le hostigaba de la apariencia de chicas, de esa chica en particular. Con su padre todo era tranquilo y predecible. Tal y como a él le gustaban sus conversaciones.

Comenzó a caminar a la salida de la cocina, para él ya no había nada más que hablar. Su madre ya había acabo su interrogatorio, ella se entretendría con el gato, la vería al almuerzo, y ya, no debía tratar de ser atento a sus órdenes, solo debía volver a su comodidad, aun así, ella le hablo antes de que saliera.

— ¿Te llamo para almorzar?

—Por favor— Le dijo mientras Terminaba de salir de la cocina e ir hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación, tenía que organizar y planear el resto del día.

Ya en sus aposentos al cerrar la puerta, evitando que el gato fuera a molestarlo, comenzó a revisar algunas de sus cosas, lo que debía llevar para el trabajo, que muy a su pesar, y el de Mihael, era obligatoriamente en grupo. Luego de ello comenzó a revisar sus mensajes, leyendo unos cuantos que tenía en su teléfono de su molesto y extravagante vecino sobre a qué hora pasaría por él, que no sería tan lejos, y un montón de cosas que realmente solo le hacían pensar el cómo sería el aguantar escucharle hablar de, citándole textualmente "Lo genial que es la nueva casa de Mello" mientras iban, y quizás el "Viste que es lo máximo" de regreso, entre más cosas que realmente no le importaban, pero aun así estaría obligado a escuchar, o aparentar hacerlo.

Al dejar la conversación con Matt luego de responderle un _té avisare luego de almorzar_ , siguió viendo sus chat en su WhatsApp, no compartía demasiadas conversaciones, solo eran unas cuantas y podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano, incluso le sobrarían dedos. Tenía una para cada uno de sus padres, donde jamás escribía mucho con ninguno, la reciente de Matt, que borraría luego de eso, y _aquella_ , un simple contacto que mantenía la conversación sobre el engaño a su madre y el como ella le llamaba idiota y todas sus variantes. Luego de eso solo habían hablado un par de veces más por mensaje, en unos donde ella le avisaba que por el resto de la semana no podría atenderle, y no había nada más allí.

Ella era una descarada, todo un desvió en su vía de pensamiento, si bien no estaba enojado de no tener que aguantarle, tampoco podía negar que el que cambiara sus planes le desagradaba. Empezaba a exasperarle, todo lo relacionado a ella, el cómo se veía, el cómo actuaba o se quedaba viéndole, sin contar todo lo demás, era demasiado el tiempo que estaba invirtiendo en ella, durante y fuera de las tardes anclado a ella.

Se dejó caer en su cama para tratar de despejarse, allí estaba de nuevo desperdiciando su tiempo y energía pensando en cosas relacionada a Lisa Meresi, negó con la cabeza rápidamente, en un absurdo intento de despejar la mente, debía dejar de invertirle tanto tiempo, ella no era relevante, era prescindible, él solo debía volver a pensar en sus planes, en su ruta trazada y no desviarse más. Volvió a mirar el reloj, esta vez el de su pared para evitar distraerse con sus mensajes, tenía tiempo de sobra para empezar a construir algo o armar un rompecabezas, aproximadamente una hora y media, y luego otra media hora para comer y alistarse, por el tiempo, bien administrado y con sus planes en marcha, nada debía salírsele de las manos.

Se levantó de nuevo para buscar el juguete con el que se entretendría hasta el almuerzo, repasando varias veces el plan mentalmente, casi como un mantra para mantenerse ocupado, no debía, no quería pensar en ella en el resto del día.

 _Jugar_

 _Comer_

 _Irse_

 _Aguantar a Matt hasta llegar_

Y hacer todo a la inversa.

 _Irse de donde Mello_

 _Aguantar a Matt a hasta llegar_

 _Comer_

 _Jugar_

* * *

Luego de comer efectivamente le había terminado por avisar a Matt que ya estaba listo y le esperaba, le recalco que no le retrasara y que tuviera todas sus cosas para el trabajo, ya que Near no tenía planeado regresarse a medio camino por algún descuido ocasionado por la consola que jamás soltaba, o quien sabe que excusa rara podría tener.

Matt solo se había limitado a responderle con que no se preocupara, un montón de _emojis_ de caritas amarilla con una expresión rara de sonrisa, también de dedos como dándole a entender que estaba bien, y luego que en no más de que en 10 minutos estaría fuera de su puerta para que emprendieran camino, y él simplemente se limitó a no responderle eso.

Near se quedó sentado en el sofá abrazando una de sus piernas mientras revisaba de nuevo su teléfono rápidamente para ver el tiempo que le quedaba desde esos mensajes, tenía 4 minutos, y ya teniendo todo a su lado, no iba a malgastar energía en ir a la puerta a esperarle allí. Se acomodó en el sofá empezar a jugar a enredar un mechón de su cabello mientras el gato se había tirado a su lado. Near le vio de forma atenta, pero con cierto deje de asco, se estaba acicalando, lamiendo sus patas de forma lenta, casi como jugando con su cabello, e ignorando que en cualquier momento dejaría una bola de pelos por allí - y conociendo gato, seria en su habitación- a Near le recordó a su propio gesto, y a su vez, le recordó la charla absurda con Linda sobre que se parecía al gato, que en ese momento, estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Al caer en cuenta de ello de forma casi instintiva había soltado su propio cabello para levantarse del sofá, no le iba a dar la razón con algo tan absurdo, él no se parecía al gato de su madre, además era un gato, los gatos siempre hacían sus cosas asquerosas de lamerse, él no se lamia. Cuando quiso avanzar un par de pasos, vio que el gato igual había parado y ahora enredado entre sus piernas, restregándose. Era un animal insoportable cuando quería, por lo que tuvo que cargarle y dejarle fuera del camino para poder moverse.

Al dejar el gato en algún otro lugar para que dejara de seguirle, escucho al timbre puerta sonar y el grito de una voz cocina al otro lado de esta. Near soltó un suspiro cansado para acercarse mientras tomaba sus cosas y acercarse para salir. Al abrir la puerta, y ver a Matt alejado unos pasos del porche, donde el sol le daba en todo el cabello era casi doloroso. Se acercó de paso lento para estar a su lado y así evitar ver el color chillón de cabello.

—Bien, llegaste a tiempo—No era de saludos, y como sabía que Matt conocía como era, no debía fingir ninguna amabilidad, podía hablarle como le viniera en gana, porque a él no podía importarle menos.

—Te dije que no debías preocuparte— Le comento sonriente a la par que extendía su mochila, quizás demasiado llena para un simple proyecto escolar, quizás se quedarían juntos, no iba a ser la primera vez —Y aquí está todo, así que rey del control no deberás reclamarme por nada, ya podemos irnos. El sol brilla, y caminar un poco nos caerá bien, igual es un buen camino.

—Pensaba que te desagradaba el exterior.

—No todos somos tú, Near, a veces sentir el sol es bueno, pero ¿andando? —Y al verlo asentir acomodo su mochila— Seguro Mello ya nos espera— Comento con voz animada el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a caminar por la dirección por la cual había llegado.

Near le siguió con paso lento pero contaste, Matt tampoco llevaba un ritmo muy apresurado, era una persona que al igual a él, mantenía un esfuerzo físico muy pobre a lo largo del día, podía apostar que la mayor cantidad de esfuerzo que hacía era con sus pulgares sobre los botones de su aparato de turno.

Mientras caminaban realmente no se entretuvo con el paisaje, era igual que siempre, el mismo que veía cuando su madre le dejaba en el colegio, cuando se regresaba caminando y cuando le llevaban y regresaban de pasar la tarde en la casa de Linda, jamás cambiaba, todo era igual, y le agradaba. Cuando pasaron por cierta casa, escucho una especie de suspiro por parte de Matt y el cómo su voz comenzaba a sonar, Near ya sabía que se venía, la charla que creyó que jamás llegaría.

—Es increíble no, hace un año nos reuníamos allí, muchísimo más cerca, y nos regresábamos todos juntos. Y Ahora, Mello ya no está en la ecuación.

—Lo dices como si fuéramos los grandes amigos, o como si se hubiera mudado a Londres.

—Por poco no lo hacen— y escucho risas, incluso al sentir una palmada en su espalda se detendría a verle de mala forma, enrollando un mechón de cabello — Pero tranquilo, Near, este nuevo lugar es incluso mejor, podrán estar alejados, Mello no te matara.

—Supongo que su sanidad mental lo apreciara— Near sabía que Mello debía tener brotes psicóticos o al menos niveles de ansiedad mal llevados por una pésima tolerancia al fracaso.

—Seguro que sí, y su mamá de que él no quiera dañar la sala. Pero mira, creo que ya es mucho de nostalgia y Mello ya debe estar estresado, es igual de maniático que tú con el tiempo, tienen cosas en común, sabes—Y Matt se volvió a soltar a reír para ver su teléfono, quizás jugaba con alguna aplicación— Andando, aun debemos pasar por el parque y…

Near le ignóralo empezando a caminar mientras Matt daba las direcciones de cómo llegar, menos no le podía interesar, solo debía recordar el camino por algunas referencias visuales y ya, Mail había dicho el parque, tenía que saber cómo regresar hasta el parque, de allí podría volver a su casa.

Mientras caminaban, vio a Matt por un momento, caminando flojo, era calmado en muchas cosas, pero demasiado escandaloso en otras como su tono de voz y ánimo, en cambio Mello, según el mismo Matt, una apasionado, pero más serio, aunque había una rivalidad con su persona sin sentido creada y vivida solo por Mihael, además de su pésimo carácter explosivo, pero aun así, eso era lo que parecía hacer que se llevara bien con la actitud calmada de Matt, suponía que de allí que fueran buenos amigos.

Near, en cambio sabía que no tenía nada similar con nadie realmente, o eso suponía, no sentía nada de afinidad con nadie, nadie que se adaptara a él a su totalidad, todos los manipulaba para que fuera así y nada nacía tan natural como al parecer ella con ellos, aunque tampoco es que quisiera aquello o les envidiara.

Durante el camino hasta el parque no paso a mayores cosas. Matt se había dedicado a jugar con su teléfono, y ahora estaba en su psp de lo más entretenido, siendo escandaloso sin siquiera hablar. Near por su parte ya se sentía demasiado aburrido y hastiado de caminar, sin contar que el parque había ruido externo por las personas que estaban allí. Hizo una ligera mueca, estaba seguro que su madre si podría haberles llevado, sin embargo no pudo seguir su queja mental porque escucho la voz de Matt, fuere y clara.

—Sabes, me mata la curiosidad—Eso era otro factor molesto de Matt, demasiado curioso, Mello era más reservado, o al menos no preguntaba nada directamente a él, o simplemente no le hablaba— ¿Cómo va esa apuesta con tu madre? Ya sabes las clases de piano.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello sabes, no es algo que disfrute realmente—Near tuvo que evitar hacer una mueca por ello, si pensaba que el tema de la nueva casa de Mello era insoportable, ese era otro nivel, era pensar y hablar de _ella_ , no quería, quería evitar pensar en ella a toda costa.

—Tu madre dijo que es una profesora, una profesora joven, lo recuerdo de cuanto nos buscó en el colegio— Near solo rodo disimuladamente los ojos por ese comentario, Matt debía callarse, realmente no ayudaba en nada a mantener la calma de ese día— Seguro es guapa, ¿Vas a clases por qué es guapa?

—Voy porque mi madre me obliga, ella no es en lo absoluto relevante, es una persona que colma mi paciencia con su inexperiencia, todo de ella es irrelevante, y fuera de con mi madre, el tema no sale a la luz

—Vaya, hablaste más de cinco palabras, debe ser muy guapa—le escucho bromear, o eso supuso—No tiene nada de malo admitir eso. Incluso si me dices que tienes un romance con ella no lo diré, quizás eso te tiene diferente.

Eso si había llamado realmente su atención.

— ¿Estoy diferente?

—Te irritas con facilidad cuando el del tema

—Siendo algo que no quería hacer, obviamente me irritare, Matt, es como si estuvieras feliz de correr todos los días porque tu madre cree que es lo mejor, lo ves, es absurdo— y le vio rápidamente, suponiendo que volvería a nombrar algo relacionado a emociones—Y antes de que hagas una pregunta estúpida de nuevo, no tengo ningún romance con nadie.

—Casi creí que sí, pareces como tener un secreto compartido, eso se llama complicidad, sabes, es de una forma, tener una conexión.

—Hablas como todo un experto.

—Para cosas así no necesitas saber mucho, lo sabes una vez y lo sabes siempre.

Near decidió que la próxima vez que Matt abriera la boca, ya estaba diciendo demasiadas idioteces por un día, por lo que solo dejo que esté se adelantara un poco para poder seguirle con calma y no tener que escuchar nada más que fuera a decir del tema, o de cualquier cosa en general, por lo que solo siguió caminando con él hasta la salida del parque para seguir el camino, tratando de concentrarse en sus cosas, aunque no lograba de sacarse de la cabeza esa palabra.

 _Complicidad_

Era un concepto con el que no estaba familiarizado realmente, jamás lo había aplicado a él mismo, pero al parecer estaba inmerso en él. Sí Mail lo había notado seguro su madre igual, pero ella debía suponer que era por otras, que si las clases o sus ideas de como lucía la chica. Pero Matt se acercaba un poco más a la realidad, al no ver lo que quería ver, al observar, lo había notado y ahora le notificaba que sabía que tenía un secreto, que al parecer él tenía una conexión con Linda. Más allá de lo que quisiera evitar, la tenía, y no podía hacer nada por ello, estaba unido a Lisa Meresi.

Evito soltar un quejido, mientras contaba desde el 50 al 1, debía concentrarse, no pensar en las tonterías de Matt, ya habían sido demasiadas en un corto periodo de tiempo. Comenzó a mirar ya las calles, extrañándose un poco de la zona. Jamás había preguntado en donde vivía Mello, no tenía la menor idea de donde estaban, pero todo le era demasiado familiar. Vio a Matt rápidamente que había señalado una casa.

—Es esa, la de la izquierda, es una buena casa, no crees, digo no será diseñada exclusivamente pero es bonita— Le comento mientras le halaba para que se apuraba—Vamos ya casi llegamos.

Near le siguió luego de darle un manotazo para que le soltara, y al llegar a la casa de Mello solo se apoyó ligeramente en la pared, la puerta estaba abierta, y no había señales del rubio, por lo que le busco con la mirada mientras empezaba a enredar su mechón de cabello, no quería esperarle demasiado.

Luego de un par de minutos vio Mihael en otra casa, llevando algunas cosas, cajas principalmente a dentro de esta, para luego salir con una chica y despedirse de ella antes de empezar a caminar a donde ellos estaban, y ese fue que vio porque todo le era familiar.

El jamás había ido a la casa de Mello, jamás había sabido en que zona vivía, pero él ya había estado allí, y varias veces, porque a solo 2 casas de donde iban, estaba la casa de Lisa Meresi, su maestra de piano, la chica que se le hacía insoportable, y con quien tenía conexión, y Mello venia de hablar con ella.

Dejo de mirar a la casa en cuanto Mello llego a con ellos y entraron a la casa para empezar a ponerse a trabajar ya que Mello no quería aguantarle, o eso le entendió cuando paso a su lado a toda velocidad, igual excusándose de que estaba ayudando a su pequeña vecina con unas cosas, la voz de Matt de que le mandaba saludos.

Al parecer su recién descubierta conexión, también las tenía con ellos, y quería, sin motivo aparente, saber porque, considero que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a preguntarle directamente al salir, pero la sola idea era descabellada, que haría allí un sábado, a esas horas sin razón alguna. Solo se resignaría a terminar sus trabajos y cuando tocara la estúpida clases empezaría su interrogatorio, o simplemente le mandaría un mensaje. Por lo que quedaba de tiempo, solo quería despejar su mente de Lisa Meresi.

* * *

Near se había sentido un tonto e impulsivo sin motivo desde que había ido a la hacer el dichoso trabajo escolar. Lo primero había sido ese mismo día al salir de la casa de Mello, solo ya que efectivamente Matt se iba a quedar y él se estaba yendo antes, había estado a punto de emprender camino hasta la casa de Lisa y preguntarle lo que quería personalmente, sin importarle mayor cosa, pero tuvo que controlarse, recordarse a sí mismo que era una estupidez hacer eso, darle a ella esa importancia lo era, por lo que luego de caminar solo unos cuantos pasos, se dio media vuelta para emprender camino a su casa y tratar de disfrutar la calmada noche con su padre, aunque no lo logro demasiado.

Se pasó esa noche, y el resto de su fin de semana tratando de controlar el nuevo y absurdo impulso que tenía de escribirle un mensaje de WhatsApp a Linda para preguntarle un montón de cosas que ni él estaba seguro de querer saber, no era de su incumbencia, no era algo relevante en su vida, no tenía motivo de saber que pasaba con ella y con quien hacia amistades, por lo que cuando Su madre le aviso que le había escrito a Linda el domingo en la noche, preguntado si él tendría clases esa semana y que le había dicho que sí, no supo si sentirse aliviado o no. Iba a ser una oportunidad para quizás aclarar todo, pero si lo pensaba mejor, quería descartar cualquier pregunta, no quería alterar aún más su estado de monotonía, no quería darle más poder a ella sobre algo así, porque ella no era nadie relevante o importante.

Por ello el día de la clase con su madre conduciendo de forma animada y extrañamente callada, no sabía cómo pudo pensar en cuestionarle algo. Soltó un suspiro mientras veía por la ventana del auto en forma aburrida, regresando un poco a su estado normal con respecto a las clases, fastidio y molestia, nada más relevante y así estaba bien. Se acomodó en el asiento, queriendo casi pedirle a su madre que se regresaran y así poder pasar el resto de su día con calma, pero sabía que eso sería en vano, por lo que él igual se mantuvo en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia, le extraño no verla en el porche sentada, entretenida con la vida misma esperándole para entrar, muy rara vez llegaba y estaba todo solo, y siempre que eso pasaba, la chica iba saliendo de su casa a esperarle. Vio su teléfono rápidamente, por si ella le había escrito sobre que no fuera o algo, pero no tenía nada, y al ver su madre hacía lo mismo, y sonreiría, supuso que no había ninguna cancelación, lo que empezó a bajar del auto antes de que su madre diera la orden.

—Esperare a que te abra y me iré cielo—Near escucho la voz de su madre una vez estuvo fuera del auto, por lo que solo le vio para asentir levemente— Que tengas una maravillosa clase. Saludas a Linda de mi parte— Y volvió a asentir.

Near empezó a caminar a la casa de forma lenta, casi arrastrando los pies, incluso vio de forma disimulada a la casa de Mihael, sabía que él no estaría allí, que estaba en clases extracurriculares, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo, otra vez un gesto absurdo de impulsividad. Cuando llego a la puerta solo toco de forma suave. Escucho algunos pasos y como tomaban la perilla del otro lado y empezaban a abrir la puerta, allí iba la oportunidad de no ver clases.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, vio a Linda parada frente a él, y haciendo un gesto rápido con la mano, suponía que saludando y despidiéndose de su madre, ya que sonreiría de forma dulce, por lo que él mismo volteo a verle a darle un gesto igual para ver cómo se iba. Regreso su atención rápidamente a Linda, la cual parecía distraída aun viendo donde había estado antes el auto. Le detallo rápidamente, notando algunas cosas diferentes ese día, estaba algo más pálida y se notaba ligeramente cansada, no era algo importante, pero aun así no lo dejo pasar, era sutil pero rompía la imagen ya establecida de ella, no era lo normal.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? — La voz de ella le caso de sus pensamientos, incluso más suave que en otras ocasiones le hablo, pero aun así le vio a los ojos dándole su atención— Te estoy preguntando si quieres pasar— Aun así era un tono tímido, casi temeroso.

Near solo entro sin decirle nada más para dirigirse al salón de música y sentarse en su lugar de siempre, aunque Lisa iba tras él no entro al lugar, seguro se había ido por algo a la cocina, a veces lo hacía. Vio con detenimiento el lugar, examinando que podría tener de diferente ese lugar también. Libros sobre el piano, en la mesa, también algunas libretas y algunas cosas dispersas, y lo que parecía una pija de hojas, supuso que eran trabajos. Incluso a su lado había un libro abierto y algunas hojas sobre esté, por lo que lo inclino para revisarle rápidamente. Era un libro de historia, tenía algunas partes resaltadas en rosa y las hojas eran un informe sobre del capítulo, un trabajo escolar, si bien sabía que debían ir en un año similar no sabía anda más, y según la portada del trabajo no daba muchas pistas de un lugar, y nada realmente lo había hecho.

Lisa era hipócrita, de eso se había dado cuenta hace mucho, cuando quiso poner a prueba su experimento de que se acercaran más, ella misma había empezado a decir cosas, la mayoría de ella deducibles a simple vista, pero no había dicho nada más respecto a ella, y en ese momento tenía otra muestra de ello, se reservaba el lugar donde estudiaba, o simplemente, que estudiaba, y ahora era bastante obvio el porqué de esas acciones. Dejo de ver el libro y se incorporó en el mismo lugar que antes al escuchar algunos pasos acercarse a la habitación, no quería verse descubierto revisando cosas sin un motivo real, segundo acto estúpido de impulsividad. La vio entrar a la habitación mientras tomaba un vaso de agua de forma calmada, como si pasara algo, para luego acercarse al piano y empezar a recoger todo lo que tenía disperso por el lugar, los libros, los informes, y cajas como las del sábado.

Y sin poder evitarlo, fue impulsivo por tercera vez.

—No sabía que conocías a Mihael, le vi aquí el sábado.

—Yo no sabía que me espiabas—Su voz sonó divertida del tema mientras ella le veía y le sonreiría suavemente aun moviendo las cosas—Es mi vecino, me ayudaba con unas cosas. La pregunta es, ¿de dónde lo conoces tú?

—Somos compañeros de clases, debíamos hacer un trabajo escolar.

—Oh, tú debes ser _el enano maligno_ del cual se quejaba— y de nuevo sonriera, casi parecía entrenada para eso— Curiosa coincidencia, ¿no lo crees?

—No realmente, si eres su vecina hay 76% de que lo conoces, no es nada impresionante. El punto es, que parecen cercanos, pensé que no tenías amigos y por eso hacías actos desesperados de compañía. Que dependías de esto para ello.

—Las palabras no son lo tuyo, verdad—Y ahora ella se veía divertida de la situación, como si fuera algo que tomar a la ligera, ya que había empezado a hacer sus cosas de nuevo — ¿Estas celoso?

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?— y allí estaba por qué no debía hacer preguntas de su acercamiento con Mello, no tenían un motivo y daban a entender cosas que no eran. Si al parecer ella tenía más conexiones con otra gente, eso no debía interesarle— Era simple curiosidad el estilo de su relación.

—Por supuesto, curiosidad.

Linda no parecía tener intriga a sus preguntas, parecía más concentrada en terminar su labor de guardar cosas e ignorarle, y aunque en cualquier otro momento, hubiera sido lo idóneo para Near, en ese no le parecía eso, como si quisiera seguir siendo impulsivo, era como si una forma quisiera descubrir sus capas, exponer su ya bien sabía por él, hipocresía, por lo que siguió preguntándole.

— ¿Por qué si tanto querías ser cercanos, no comentaste el sutil detalle de que estudias en casa?

Y casi como si hubiera relevado un gran secreto, ella se giró a verle. Linda tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, haciendo que se vieran aún más grandes, había dejado caer los libros que tenía en sus manos y abría y cerraba la boca buscando que decir. Sí le había quedado alguna duda, eso la dispersaba con ese tema.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?—Al parecer esa era la única pregunta razonable que había pasado por la cabeza de ella.

—Lo supuse—Le contesto de forma simple —Jamás te quejas de la escuela, tus libros no parecen dirigidos a alguna institución como tal, y los informes los diriges a personas concretas, supongo que tutores, pero lo acabas de confirmar, y no, antes de que lo preguntes, no reviso tus cosas, el informe estaba allí—Near le señalo rápidamente el libro y el informe, como si esto fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Así que, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

—Es algo personal—Trato de excusarse ella, al parecer eso era un tema sensible.

—Las preguntas que a veces me haces igual lo son, y me he visto en la obligación de responderte, haz lo mismo—Realmente no le importaba que sonara como una orden, con ella no fingían ninguna faceta de sumiso, podía exigirle si quería, y en ese momento solo quería una respuesta.

—Me mude a medio ciclo escolar, ¿no te parece una razón suficiente?

—No, hay algo más, existen colegios que aceptan que entres a medio año—Se levantó y se acercó a ella para examinarla otra vez, ahora lucia acorralada— ocultas cosas, eso solo confirma lo hipócrita que eres

—No es necesario que me ataques— Su voz era demasiado suave, por poco la podía escuchar— Llevo un tiempo estudiando así, tengo un IQ superior al promedio, niña genio si le quieres decir así, es más cómodo estudiar en casa— Y eso parecía un poco más creíble, al menos en que tenía tiempo en ello, pero aun así, ella seguía mintiéndole.

— ¿Qué ocultas con tanto recelo? Eres tan… extraña, sabias, tan callada, tan complaciente, como si no quisieras causarle problemas a nadie, molestias a nadie, como si molestaras a todos, sin querer hacer y así lo compensas, ¿verdad?— Near se acercó a ella otro poco más, aun examinándola, para empezar a enredar un mechón de su cabello y viendo solo el lugar de nuevo, ya no se enfocaba en ella — Eres una persona muy triste— Near sabía que podía estar siendo demasiado rudo, que quizás no era la manera de preguntar las cosas, pero si Lisa, siendo como era iba a ceder, le hablaría como él quisiera— Entonces ¿Qué es?

—Estoy enferma —Era una declaración fría, fuerte, cruda, demasiado sincera, pero eso era lo que quería— Y no es de una gripe pasajera o algo así—su voz comenzaba a romperse, por lo que Near volvió a verla. Mejillas sonrojadas, ojos ligeramente inflamados como si quisiera llorar, incluso le temblaba los labios ligeramente—Estoy enferma y necesito pasar tiempo en casa.

—Y tu delicada salud es una constate preocupación familiar, no es así, todos pendientes de ti, todos sobre ti. Que es, pulmonar, digestivo…

—Cardiaco, ¿Puedes parar?— ahora era aún más difícil escucharla, estaba a nada de llorar, incluso algunas lágrimas habían empezado a brotar— Por favor, para.

—Te sientes muy… inútil, por eso hace estos— Y fue en el momento que ella empezó a llorar, lloraba tranquila, sin moverse mucho, solo lloraba y ya en el mismo, lugar. Near le vio de forma atenta, ella estaba realmente afectada, incluso más de lo que quería que estuviera para obtener respuestas. Por ese motivo ser impulsivo no era bueno, no era una opción—Lo lamento.

Y aunque no sintiera, no sonaba como tal.

— ¿Disculpa?

—He comido un error, y eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ofrecer una disculpa.

— ¿Aunque sean falsas? Sabes, esto es más de lo que hasta yo puedo tolerar de ti— ella se alejó de forma rápida de él para agacharse y recoger sus libros en el suelo —Llama a tu madre, que venga por ti, y nos veremos la próxima semana, te parece, necesito asimilar esto— y la vio limpiar sus lágrimas —dile lo que quieras, que me ocupe, que me surgió algo, o que simplemente me desmaye porque estoy enferma, ya no me importa.

Near solo se limitó a asentir suavemente por ello mientras mandaba un mensaje a su madre de que fuera por el cuanto antes. Se sentía diferente en esa ocasión, no estaba la satisfacción de tener lo que quería, se sentía entre culpable y bastante intrigado por aquella nueva faceta, enferma, era otra palabra que agregaría a la descripción que tenía para Lisa Meresi, una que en ese momento ya no quería saber.

* * *

 _Glosario o terminología_

 **Larghetto** : Tempo (Ritmo) de frecuencia más o menos lenta.

 **IQ** : Coeficiente intelectual s una puntuación resultado de alguno de los test estandarizados diseñados para valorar la inteligencia.

* * *

Ok ok, he revivido de entre los muertos, pero tengo una muy buena excusa, no tuve internet por meses y caí en una depresión en la que no quise escribir nada… Y también tenía una época ocupada en la universidad, luego en vacaciones el internet volvió, y bueno, tenía que poderme al día.

Pero antes de empezar de nuevo clases, supuestamente, quise actualizar, no solo por mí, sino por mi queridísima Nana, que ha esperado cual mártir, loyu, y esto es para ti, espero que te guste muchísimo. Como siempre, aprecio sus reviews, con todo el amor del mundo.

Les quiero un mundo gigante comiéndose un mundo más pequeño para ser un mundo más grande y fuerte.

 ** _Moony~_**


End file.
